Everlasting Fire
by melz the great
Summary: The line between fantasy and reality is blurred and Christine watches helplessly as her life spirals into a world of dark lies, deception and betrayal. Modern Day, EC
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Thank you for clicking by the way! Ok, I re-posted this piece just to make a few minor changes. The plot did a little changing in my head so I had to change things here accordingly. **

**Enjoy!**

Christine Davis sat at the large grand piano that resided in her music room. Her hands were skimming over the keys letting the ringing sound of the tune echo around the room. Her deep brown eyes were focused on the music in front of her and her soft features were creased in complete determination. She had been trying to perfect the piece for almost a month and she was determined to finish it.

Her father had been a grand musician. He had been most widely known for his skill with the violin but Christine knew that he had also been a skilled musician with the piano, saxophone and guitar. Thus, Christine had grown up with music. It was constant being played either by her father or a radio. Her father, Charles, had always been a happy man. With thick, dark hair and a warm smile. She had always felt so protected and loved whenever she had been around him.

But he had died years ago.

Christine stopped playing and let her eyes drift over to the picture that hung above the piano. It was of her and Charles on the beach in Maui, Hawaii. They were standing in front of a beautiful sunset, both of their faces reflecting utmost happiness. Christine smiled at the memory of it. Oh how it felt like it was yesterday! With the tropical winds blowing her hair in her eyes and the smell of barbeque filling her nostrils. She had been so happy then.

Many years had passed since those happy days. Christine now lived alone, in a large house that she had inherited from her father. Charles had been a very successful musician and had left his entire fortune to Christine for he had no other family members to leave any other piece of it too. Her mother was not at all deserving of such a thing and Christine still fumed at the memory of her trying to take a share. She hadn't seen her mother in years and didn't intend to anytime soon.

Christine jumped as the phone rang from the kitchen. She sighed and stood, smoothing out her jeans before reaching for it.

"Hello?"

"Christine? Is that you?"

"Yes, who is this?"

"It's Raoul. Listen I was thinking that we could go out for dinner tonight."

"Sounds wonderful, 8:00?"

"Perfect," Christine could almost hear him smiling on the other end of the line. "I'll pick you up then."

Christine hung up the phone and glanced around the house, wondering what she could do to occupy her time. Finally deciding on watching television she sat in front of it and began flipping through the channels.

Raoul was her boyfriend of 2 years. She had met him at the local coffee shop and he had been courteous enough to pay for her coffee when she didn't have enough money to pay the cashier. He was a fine man, noble and young and quite the looker.

Christine sighed at the lack of interesting television programs that seemed to be airing and, a little reluctantly, settled on the news.

A stocky, balding news reporter's face came into focus.

"Welcome to QMILS 3:00 news broadcast. In recent news, there was a fire today at a local house on St. Georges Street, it has been quenched and no one needs to worry about it spreading. The occupants have only been slightly burned. A shooting took place last night in front of a downtown club. There is one dead and one in the hospital. The attacker has not been identified because it is said that he kept his face hidden during the shooting. Police officials now are trying to figure out what started the fight as we still don't know what occurred."

Christine turned the television off. The news was always full of terribly and gruesome news and she didn't want to hear about it all. It was very depressing how the world in which she lived could be so evil.

She reached for the discarded telephone and dialed her best friend, Meg's number. The ringing filled her ears and she prayed that she would answer.

"Hello?" came a muffled voice on the other end of the line.

"Hello Meg, its Christine. I was just wondering if you wanted to go out for coffee or something…"

Christine stopped as she heard Meg begin to giggle hysterically and yell at someone on the other end of the line.

"Christine I…"

There was a rustling on the other end of the line and then another voice began talking in her place. The voice was much lower, and belonged to Peter, Meg's boyfriend.

"Meg can't Christine. She's…..a little busy right now."

His statement was followed by another burst of laughter from the two of them.

Christine rolled her eyes at the sound on the other end of the telephone. "Alright then...Bye."

She hung up the phone and resumed her past time of staring around the room blankly.

Meg had been dating Peter for all of 5 weeks. She had become so preoccupied with him that Christine found she was spending less and less time with her friend. This caused her to become more and more solitary which Christine didn't like the feeling of. She didn't have many acquaintances outside of Meg and Raoul. She didn't have to work, as the money she inherited was well enough for to supply her for the rest of her life. So she found making friends was most difficult.

She had met Meg in high school, senior year and they had been best friends ever since.

Christine stood and walked back in the music room. She was determined to master the Chopin piece before her dinner with Raoul.

**Ok, I know. It's not very exciting yet. But I had to introduce the characters ect…you know all the fun stuff. **

**Alright thanks for reading, and please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

Christine looked up from the piano as she heard someone knock at the front door. Her browed furrowed in confusion for a moment before she stood and walked out into the kitchen. She glanced at the clock on the microwave and was shocked to see the time 7:50 blinking back at her. Her mouth fell open in spite of herself. She had been working on that Chopin piece for nearly 4 hours!

The person knocked again and Christine looked helplessly down at her outfit. Her old worn jeans hung loosely around her legs and she wore a plain gray sweatshirt. Christine desperately wanted to run up to her room to change before answering the door but after a third harsh knocking at the door she knew that she couldn't keep her date waiting.

Grudgingly she approached the door and opened it. Her eyes widened slightly when she saw Raoul smiling back at her. He was dressed in a crisp, deep red dress shirt and formal-looking black pants. Christine became painfully aware of how undressed she was.

Raoul's smile only faltered momentarily as his gaze passed over her figure.

"Is that what you're wearing to dinner?" he asked, trying as hard as he could to sound polite.

"No," she said chewing the inside of her lip "I kind of, lost track of time and forgot to change. Here come in; I'll only be a moment."

Raoul's face broke out into an appreciative smile and stepped inside the household.

"Good, because I don't think you can dress like that at La Bayou."

Christine bounded up the staircase and only paused when she heard him name the restaurant they were going to.

"La Bayou? Really! That's one of the best restaurants in…"

"I know, go get changed." Raoul said with a smile.

Christine let out a small excited squeal and took up the stairs. She reached her bedroom and slammed the door shut behind her, immediately heading to her wardrobe. She frantically began to leaf through her wardrobe, throwing out all of the things that would look half as good as Ray did downstairs. She let out a loud groan of frustration when she found nothing presentable.

Raoul stood alone downstairs with nothing but the clocks steady ticking to accompany him. He laughed lightly at all of the loud banging that was coming from downstairs. It amazed him how lost Christine could get in her music. He knew she had been playing because he could hear it through the door. Raoul didn't really understand the whole music thing. Sure, he was fine with listening to a little music once and awhile but didn't understand how Christine could get so immersed in the music.

Christine quickly ran a brush through her mane of brown curls and left her bedroom. She was a little anxious at the way she looked, as she was not one to splurge on formalwear.

Raoul turned around at the sound of footsteps and smiled as he saw Christine. She was dressed in simple black jeans with a scarf wrapped around her hips and a peasant's blouse that clung to her body most generously.

Christine looked unsurely at him and gestured to her outfit. "Do I look ok?" she asked worriedly.

Raoul smiled and nodded "You look great."

Christine let out a breath of air at the kind remark and followed Raoul to the door. She felt a new little wave of confidence as she left with him; it was as if since she had foiled the clothing bandit she was ready to take on the world.

And having a very handsome man on the other end of her arm didn't hurt either.

The restaurant was dimly lit with flickering candles and soft lighting. The waiters walked around the room with an air of confidence and courtesy and their uniforms were suits of blacks and whites. Christine clutched Raoul's hand as they entered as she couldn't help but feel dreadfully out of place. Curse the lack of proper formalwear!

They didn't speak to each other until they were seated at their table. Christine smiled in gratitude as a waiter filled her wine glass and couldn't help but notice Raoul's steady gaze from across the table.

"What?" she asked, as the waiter departed to help the other customers.

"Nothing," Raoul whispered, taking a long sip of wine.

Christine let a small smile play across her lips as she watched him. Raoul was acting quite...odd. It unnerved her a little.

Silence engulfed the two of them and Christine took to picking at the side of the glossy menu to busy her hands. All she could think of to say was that she was thankful he brought her there. But she was certain that they had already been over those little details.

Raoul's eyes didn't stray from Christine's figure and his brow was furrowed as if he were in deep thought.

Christine cleared her throat.

Oh it was ridiculous! She should be able to talk to her long term boyfriend! She hadn't had any trouble before now.

Desperate to look at something other then her menu she let her eyes flicker over her surroundings. She noticed all the people talking and laughing and then something caught her eye that she hadn't noticed before.

A grand piano lay to the side of the theatre. It was the most beautiful instrument that Christine had ever seen, with a shiny black surface and ivory keys. Christine had the sudden impulse to sit down and play it but before she could even think of that idea twice a man took a seat on the matching bench and began to run his fingers over the keys.

Christine gasped at the beauty of the music that was emitted through it. It reminded her vividly of a large open meadow with swirling winds and a feeling of peace. The music surrounded her and consumed her and she found her mind wandering to the point that she no longer knew she was in the restaurant. She was lying by the ocean, she was laughing merrily and then there was pain. So much indescribable pain. Christine could feel her own heart breaking.

She found herself craning her neck to get a better look at the mysterious pianist and she saw his profile. He had a dark complexion, with jet black hair slicked back of his face. He turned to speak to one of the waiters and Christine's brow creased in confusion.

A mask?

"Christine...Christine?"

Raoul's voice came from far away, it seemed to seize her from her hidden paradise and pull her back to the disappointing reality of the restaurant.

"Yes Raoul?" asked Christine.

"I was going to wait until after the dinner to do this..." he began uncertainly "But I'm just going to say it."

Christine's heart began to beat a little faster. He was going to break up with her. Christine had known it was coming, why it was inevitable. But she couldn't help that aching sensation that spread through her heart for Raoul had become a close friend.

"Christine," he said looking at her right in the eyes.

Christine searched his, looking for any signs of disappointment or sadness. Raoul stood and walked beside her, causing Christine's brow to crease once more.

"Christine, you know I love you..."

She closed her eyes tightly, waiting for the blow to come.

She opened them slowly with a few tears flecked in her eyes. Raoul took a deep breath and knelt beside her.

"Will you marry me?"


	3. Chapter 3

Christine stared at the Raoul who was kneeling before her in utter shock. Her mouth was hanging open in a most unladylike way and her eyes were so wide that they could have passed for saucers. She shook her head and then directed her eyes back to her boyfriend.

"Sorry?"

Raoul's eyes didn't leave hers. His blond hair almost sparkled in the candlelight. His expression was so patient, so tender that Christine was afraid of something she may say to cause it to disappear.

"I said," he repeated slowly "Will you marry me?"

Christine closed her eyes and fought back the tears that had formed in her eyes.

"You're asking…?" she asked softly.

"Yes."

"To marry me?"

"Yes"

Christine opened her eyes and met Raoul's. She was shocked to find that his face was now desperate. His confidence was slipping drastically and he could now see the possibility of rejection. Christine on the other hand was failing to comprehend anything that he was saying to her.

"Don't you think it's a little soon Raoul?"

"Soon?" he asked softly his voice becoming more and more desperate "We've been dating for years, and were friends even before that."

Christine paused to think about it and she realized that he was right. She had known Raoul most of her life. He had always been there to help her, to laugh with her, to love her. Why did she feel so uneasy about it?

"You're right. You are….You're right Raoul….of course you are…I just….I don't….I….I can't even think I…." Christine stuttered helplessly, running a shaky hand through her mass of brown curls.

Raoul made a move to stand "If you don't want…"

"No." she said softly. "No Raoul, I do. I do…want to…I do want to marry you….I just…I just wasn't expecting you to…"

Raoul's face crept with a small smile "Are you accepting my proposal then?"

Christine took a deep breath and nodded, letting her own face break out into a large smile.

"Yes," she said finally "I think I am."

Raoul smiled and let out a small laugh and resumed his position on the floor. She laughed and held out her hand. Raoul could hardly contain his boyish elation as he slipped the large diamond onto her finger.

Christine admired it as he stood and laid a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you." He breathed into her hair.

Christine smiled and closed her eyes. She tried to envision what her life would be like with Raoul. She could see the exact home they would have, the exact car and job. He would come home from the office and give her a hug and kiss on the hand. She would smile and they would laugh and she would be happy.

Yes, she had no doubts in her mind about the life she would lead with Raoul.

Everything would be perfect.

* * *

"You wait here," Raoul said as they left the theatre "I'll bring the car around." 

Christine nodded, quite grateful for the fact. She had had a little too much wine and she didn't think she could make it all the way to the car park without collapsing. Raoul gave her a soft kiss before walking off into the darkness.

Christine stood alone and stared off after him. She began to hum the Chopin piece that she had been learning earlier that day. She had almost perfected it. Almost. There were just a few notes in the third bar that she always mixed up.

Christine let her mind wander away from the tedious task of mastering the composition and began to think of her father. How he had always played instruments to her until she fell asleep and how he would talk of how one day she would have a lovely family to share the love of music too. If only her father was there!

She remembered one distinct memory in particular when she was 5. Her father had been sitting on the edge of her bed and sang to her the most beautiful song she had ever heard. It was a popular ballad piece written for a musical. She had absolutely fallen in love with it.

Christine closed her eyes and tried to remember the melody in her head. She began to hum out a few notes in effort to match it and the lyrics began to return to her.

She opened her mouth to sing as Raoul seemed to be taking longer then she had thought with the car. She suspected that he probably forget where it was.

"_Think of me, Think of me fondly when we've said goodbye"_

Yes! That had been it. Christine looked around the empty streets to make sure that no one would hear her before she allowed herself to sing. Slowly her voice grew in confidence and she was in a flight of breathtaking song.

Suddenly she stopped as she felt the presence of someone else from the side in the darkness.

"Hello?" she asked timidly, fearing that they had heard her.

The figure stepped out of the shadows and Christine found herself staring at a white mask.

"I'm sorry if I bothered you with my singing…" she stammered weakly, her face becoming a shade of light pink.

"You did no such thing," he said

Christine was shocked to find how utterly hypnotizing his voice was.

"Well, I'm glad…." She said meekly "I heard you playing in the restaurant."

"And what did you think?"

"I think you are the most talented musician that I have ever heard."

A faint smirk crossed across his lips "Are you into music?"

"Oh very much so. I play many instruments…."

"And sing." He added

"And sing."

"Well I am glad that you found my playing to be enjoyable."

"Enjoyable isn't the word! It was….phenomenal"

His piercing green eyes bore into hers for a long moment. Christine felt her breathing deepen and her heart to accelerate. Her palms became dreadfully sweaty and she prayed that Raoul would show up with the car to break the intensity.

"What is your name?" he said finally.

"Christine…" she said softly "My name is Christine…Christine Davis."

"CHRISTINE!"

She turned her head to see Raoul waving at her from the car window. Christine smiled at him and then turned to face the mysterious masked man once more.

"I have to go. It was nice talking to you."

He only offered her a small nod in return. Christine hesitated for a moment before running to the car and jumping in the front seat.

The masked man's eyes followed the car until it was out of sight.

"A pleasure indeed, Miss Davis."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you for all the kind reviews. They really mean a lot to me and make me want to write this story. So here's chapter 4…I hope you enjoy it. The storyline will pick up soon and Erik will make another appearance in the near future.**

**Enjoy and Review!**

"OH MY GOD!" screeched Meg from the other end of the phone line.

Christine smiled to herself as she heard her friend launch into hysterics. She had just told her about her plans to marry Raoul. Truthfully, she wasn't sure what her friends' reaction was going to be after the shock of it all sank in. For even she hadn't straightened it all out.

She was happy, dreadfully so. Raoul was most definitely the one that she should be with for the rest of her life. But the thought of such a commitment scared her beyond reason. For she was almost positive that sooner or later Raoul would indefinatley get bored with her and want to move on. Then what would she be left with? No money, no marriage…her whole life would be in a state of ruin.

"I'm coming over," Meg's voice on the other end of the line jarred her from her thoughts "I'm coming over right now! Oh Christine this is so exciting!"

Christine didn't have to time to tell Meg that she didn't need to come to her house. The phone line clicked off and Christine sighed.

Her eyes flickered over the empty house. Its eerie calm unsettled her for some reason. Usually she could busy herself with many tasks so she would not let that eerie feeling overwhelm her. The eerie feeling of being alone in a large home.

Christine drummed her fingers on the kitchen counter absently, trying to fill the large space of time that it would take for Meg to arrive.

The time passed slowly. The ticking of the clock forever bearing into Christine's mind. She jumped as a loud bang at the door echoed throughout the household.

Christine walked to the doorway and opened the door. Quite relived that her friend had indeed decided to visit her. Christine gasped as she felt her friends' body being launched upon herself in an enthusiastic hug.

Meg let out a shrill laugh and walked into the house. Reluctantly letting go of her friend and slamming the door behind her.

"So?" she asked smiling.

"So what?" asked Christine walking over to the refrigerator.

Meg let out an exasperated groan "You're going to tell me how he proposed even if you don't want to."

"It wasn't really…."

"Did he get down on one knee?" Meg asked her eyes wide with excitement.

"Yes…Yes he did."

Meg let out a small giggle of laughter. "Oh Christine! That's so romantic! What did he say?"

Christine closed her eyes. Truth be told she couldn't remember what exactly he had said.

"It's none of your business Meg."

Meg raised an eyebrow "Christine, I'm your best friend. Of course, this is my business."

Christine couldn't help but smile.

"So when is the wedding going to be?"

Christine shrugged.

"I don't know. I don't think it will be happening too soon. I need time to plan it."

Meg nodded and let a huge grin spread over her face as she watched her friend. It was hard to believe that her Christine was getting married. She knew that there was something special about that Raoul fellow. Not many people could break through all of the walls that Christine had built around her. But he had, and Meg couldn't have been happier to know that he was the one that she wanted to be with.

* * *

"I'm so nervous," remarked Christine as she stood outside of Raoul's parent's house.

"Don't be," he said softly, giving a kiss on her forehead "I think they are expecting it anyway."

"But why couldn't you have told them that you were going to propose? Now I have to stand there all awkwardly and tell them we are getting married. Why can't you just do it?"

"Because Christine, they would appreciate it if you where there."

Christine gave a small nod and allowed Raoul to give her a quick embrace. They were standing outside of the stony household in which Raoul's parents resided. Christine's insides were squirming with a million butterflies. She knew that Raoul's parents didn't think very highly of her.

Raoul however, seemed oblivious to the fact.

Christine knew that the reason why they felt so cold towards her was her aloof manner. She hadn't told them anything about herself really, except for what school she went to and that her father had passed away years prior. Christine didn't like to share too many details about her life. They had no right to such personal information. But Raoul's parents, were too nosy for their own good and resented the fact that Christine felt she couldn't be open with them.

She knew that they were just waiting for Raoul and her relationship to fail.

"Are you ready Christine?" asked Raoul softly, one hand already lay upon the doorknob.

Christine took a deep breath and nodded.

Warm flooded through her boy as the door creaked open to reveal the modest household. The walls were painted white with flowery trimming around the corners of the walls. Christine had always liked how Raoul's home looked. Not just beautifully decorated but it held paintings that Raoul had crafted when he was young. There were family pictures and portraits and it looked…lived in. It wasn't just a house, it was a home. It was Raoul's home.

"Mom, Dad?" Raoul called out to the household.

Christine tightened her grip around Raoul's hand in spite of herself. She heard the low murmuring of Raoul's parent's voices and the soft banging of their feet descending from the staircase. Christine could see there legs now. Her heart beat quickened.

"Raoul darling!" came his mother's voice from the staircase. "It's so nice to see you…"

His mother froze for a moment and let her eyes flicker from Raoul to Christine and back again. Her friendly smile disappeared in an instant and she tried to replace it only to achieve a very obviously forced smile.

"Oh, I see you've brought your girlfriend with you."

"Yes, I have."

"Hello Mrs. Changy."

"Hello," she managed out. Her upper lip began to twitch from the effort of keeping the forced smile plastered on her face.

Raoul's father watched expressionless from behind his mother and Christine offered him a small smile.

Raoul beamed at his parents and then said,

"Mom, Dad. I have some great news to tell you."

"Oh, really?" asked his father in mild interest.

"Yes," Raoul opened his mouth to spill the information that he was so anxious to announce "But why don't we go into the living room."

They all filed into the living room and Raoul's parents sat opposite Christine and Raoul. Christine began to nervously play with the seams of the sofa.

"What is this news then Raoul?"

Raoul glanced at Christine's apprehensive figure and gave her hand a small squeeze.

"Mom, Dad…Christine and I are to be married."

You could've heard a pin drop in the room. Raoul's mother had an expression of utter bafflement, Raoul's fathers face bore a small smile as if they would admit at any moment that they were just joking. Raoul waited expectantly for their happy reactions and was only a little taken aback that their responses were so delayed. Christine closed her eyes and prayed that she could somehow magically be transported away from the living room.

"M…Marriage?" Raoul's mother stuttered out at last.

"Yes…"

"Don't you think it's a little soon for that dear? You're so young…"

Raoul raised his eyebrows "Too young? I'm 27!"

"Yes...well..."

"Raoul," broke in his father "Your mother and I are…very happy for the both of you."

"What?" asked his mother quietly. His father gave his wife a small nudge and she turned back to them with the same fake smile on her face.

"Yes dear, we must help with the wedding preparations." His mother said sweetly.

Raoul's face broke out into a large grin and nodded. "Thank you. I'm sure Christine would love some help with the planning."

Christine managed a small nod.

The rest of the visit didn't last very long. They had only been making small talk for about 10 minutes when Raoul's parents had muttered some excuse about having to go to a yoga class. Even after Raoul pointed out that he had never heard they were both attending yoga classes, not to mention it would be murder on his father's knee. They still hung fast causing Christine and Raoul to basically be forced out of the doorway.

The stood in the night air for a few moments in silence before walking back to the car.

"I didn't know that they were both into yoga," remarked Raoul softly.

Christine looked out the window and said nothing.

"Raoul," she said finally "I don't think they _did_ have to go to yoga."

Raoul let out a small laugh "Whatever do you mean? Why else would they tell us that then?"

Christine was silenced immediately. Raoul glanced at her sideways, keeping one eye on the road. Christine's face was far away and distant and Raoul didn't like it at all.

"What is it Christine?"

Christine remained silent.

"Christine, whatever is bothering you…I want to know. What is it?"

Christine took a long deep breath and closed her eyes. Before she could stop herself words began to spill out that she had not intended ever to mention to Raoul. She spoke of her fears that his parents would be the death of her, she spoke of the fact of the contempt that they felt for her and she to them. She told him all these things and no matter how hard she tried to stop the endless flow of hurtful words she could not.

Christine finally silenced herself and no one spoke. Raoul gazed out the window blankly without making any move to say anything.

"Please say something…" pleaded Christine softly.

"I…I don't know what to say…"

"I'm sorry," she began "I'm so sorry Raoul."

"My parents don't hate you."

Christine was quiet once more.

"They don't Christine. They are just…just a little protective of me. I didn't know that you felt that you…."

Raoul took a deep breath and tried to organize his thoughts.

"Raoul, I love you. But your parents they…look down on me. I know they want to see us apart."

"How can you say such things?" Raoul's voice was etched with an edge that Christine was not familiar with his using.

"I….I…"

"I can't speak to you right now Christine. Here, you're home. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Christine looked at her fiancée sadly and made a move to touch his arm.

"Raoul I…"

He moved his arm away sharply. "Just go."

Christine stared at him for a moment before opening the door and leaving the car. She turned as her heard the engine rev and watched with tear speckled eyes as Raoul drove out of sight.

What had she done?


	5. Chapter 5

Christine sat in front of her piano, idly playing through a piece that she thought had been Beethoven. She knew the piece so well that use of music was not needed and she played from memory and thus let her mind wander.

The original intent of sitting before the piano and playing her music was to forget about her fight with Raoul. She couldn't wipe his face from her mind. Looking back at it all she wished that she could've taken back all of the hurtful things she had said about his parents. God, sometimes she just forgot how much he loved and wanted to impress them. The day after their falling out had been murder. Christine hadn't felt like doing anything except sitting in front of the television and watching soap operas all day.

Her fingers stopped playing over the keys when she heard the phone ring shrilly from the kitchen. Christine was up in an instant desperately hoping that it would be Raoul on the other end of the line.

"Hello?" she asked softly.

"Christine?"

Christine felt her heart sink a little as Meg's voice registered in her ears.

"Yes, this is she."

"I heard you and Raoul had a fight."

Christine sighed and walked over to the fridge to pour her a glass of milk. Meg never missed anything, with meant she couldn't keep any secrets from her.

"I guess you could say that…"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Christine sighed and took a long sip of her milk before answered. She said,

"No Meg, not really."

"You'll feel better if you do."

"I just…I…said some things I shouldn't.." she confessed

A small breath of understanding reached Christine's ears from the phone.

"Don't worry Christine, Whatever you said he'll get over it. You know he can be a little melodramatic about things…"

Christine nodded and let her eyes scan over the garden. It was encased in blackness, causing shadows to appear menacingly from every bush and shrub that was in it.

It was then that she saw it.

Christine's heart froze and she let out a small scream. Was that a man she had seen at her window?

"Christine?" came Meg's muffled voice from the phone line "Christine are you ok? What's going on?"

"Nothing Meg I just…I just thought I saw someone outside that's all."

Christine approached the window slowly and peered out into the darkness. Nothing but the shrubbery stared back at her.

"I'm sure you're just imagining things."

Christine nodded, "Yes, you're right. There's no one there."

"Well, I better go. I hope things work out with you and Raoul."

"Thank you," she breathed.

She heard a soft click on the other end of the line and cautiously put the phone down. Her ears strained for any peculiar noise that may give away the position of a person anywhere near her. Her mind began to trick her and make her expect something to jump out and grab her at any moment.

She finally resolved herself to leave the matter to rest.

Besides, she still had a few more hours to master that piano piece before bed.

* * *

"Come on Christine, I promise it will be fun. You need to get out of this house and stop worrying about when Raoul will call you!"

Meg stood in front of her, her arms crossed in from of her chest and a determined smile on her face.

"Meg, it's very nice what you're trying to do but I am really not in the mood to see a musical"

Meg rolled her eyes and grabbed Christine's arm.

"You are so difficult!" she exclaimed as she began to drag her out of the house.

Christine fought with her friend but ended up outside and into Meg's car. Christine glared at her friend as she shut her inside and locked the doors.

"I hate you for this," she muttered.

Meg smiled "I know you do. But it's for your own good now come on we will have a great time!"

The car stopped in front of the theatre and Meg fed the parking meter a few coins.

Christine opened the door and walked out into the chilly night air. She looked around at all of the bright lights of the city and then directed them towards the theatre. A rather long line of people were congregating outside of it and Christine couldn't help but feel reluctant to join the noisy multitude.

Meg glanced at her friend and offered her a reassuring smile. "Come on!" she exclaimed, grabbing Christine's arm again and dragging her towards the doors.

They walked through the crowded hallway and finally entered the crowded theatre. It was buzzing with activity but Christine did not stop to gaze around the room nor make any conversation with anyone, not even Meg. She kept her eyes firmly locked upon the seat in which her ticket said she was supposed to have and bee lined towards it.

The lights dimmed and the curtains opened to reveal a man dressed in a ridiculously colorful costume. As he opened his mouth to sing Christine winced, he was so focused on the projection of his voice that he was paying no attention to the tone or pitch.

It was going to be a long night.

Christine tried not to the notice the peculiar score, choice of words, and the leads unforgiving voices. But she couldn't help but feel relived when the curtains closed for intermission. The lights rose once again and Christine and Meg stood automatically.

As they walked out into the foyer Meg tried to make some positive comments about the show. Christine had to commend her for her efforts of raising her spirits. She knew that generally Meg didn't like musicals. Though he was a diehard ballerina, the whole singing and dancing thing never appealed to her. That alone made Christine respect her for dragging her there.

"I think I'll get a breath of fresh air." Remarked Christine suddenly as more people filed into the foyer. She had begun to feel dreadfully closed in and out of place and didn't want to have to endure the feeling for too long.

"I'll come with you,"

"No Meg, No. It's fine. I'll only be a moment."

Meg nodded reluctantly and watched as her friend exited the building. She didn't like the thought of Christine being outside in the darkness by herself she also desperately wanted Christine to enjoy herself and if she truly didn't want company then she dared not spoil that.

Christine pushed open the large doors and let the cool night air brush past her. A few people stood talking quietly at the sides of the building and Christine let a faint smile pass over her lips. It was so calm there. There were no bustling people and she did not have to shout to say anything.

Suddenly Christine felt an eerie shiver pass over her spine. She had the creepy feeling that she was being watched. Christine turned her head to where a couple was talking and saw that they had hardly even noticed that she was standing there. She shook her head slightly as if trying to shake the feeling from her but it did not waver. She turned her head the other way and noticed a dark shadow lurking by the alleyway.

In an instant it was gone.

"I believe we've met before,"

Christine jumped at the sudden voice from beside her. She turned and found herself face to face with a mask.

She smiled as she remembered the mysterious pianist from the restaurant.

"Yes, we have." She said softly "Are you enjoying the performance?"

The man creased his eyebrows in cynically. "I don't think anyone's capable, it is quite abysmal."

Christine let out a small breath of laughter "I couldn't agree more actually."

The man let a small smirk play across his lips.

"How have you been doing, Miss. Davis?"

"Oh please call me Christine. Miss. Davis sounds so…" Christine made a small face.

The man nodded "Very well. How have you been doing, _Christine_?"

Christine marveled at how her name sounded upon his lips. It sounded like the most sensual thing she had ever heard. She tried not to notice the soft lilt that he spoke her name with. She tried not to notice how his striking green eyes seemed to invade into her very soul. She tried so very hard, but she just couldn't ignore such things.

"I have been doing quite well actually."

"I'm glad to hear it."

Christine paused "I don't think I've ever heard your name…What is it?"

But before he could answer the door behind them swung open and it caused Christine to spin towards it. She turned to find herself face to face with Meg.

"Christine, The performance is starting. We have to get back to our seats."

Christine nodded.

"Meg, I'd like you to meet…"

She turned to face the masked man and was shocked to see that the street lay empty before her.

He was gone.

Christine craned her neck to look down the alleyway but no sign of him was there.

"Meet who Christine?" Meg asked in confusion.

"There was a man…Meg didn't you see him when you came out?"

Meg watched her peculiarly and shook her head. "No, there was no one there…"

Christine gazed at the empty street in front of her.

"Come on Christine let's go back inside" Meg said, her tone laced with concern.

Christine nodded dumbly and followed her friend back inside.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you everyone for all of your reviews. I love every single one of them; they really brighten my day and get me to keep writing. So uh…don't stop. Sorry about the long delay for an update. So now without any further adieu…**

* * *

The grass was dewy underneath Christine's feet as she walked with Meg along the grassy hilltop. On the bottom of the hill lay a small playground, but no children ran amongst it. The sun was setting in the sky and all of children were most probably getting ready for their suppers. It was the day after they had gone to the theatre; Christine still hadn't heard any word from Raoul. Many times she had stared at the phone intending to dial, and many times she did dial his number, but she would always chicken out at the last minute and slam the phone down before he could answer her.

Christine wondered if things would ever go back to normal between her and Raoul. Would he still want to marry her after all of those awful things that she said about his parents?

_"You're parents are stuck up and overbearing."_

Christine cringed at the memory.

"Christine?"

She was jarred from her thoughts as she heard Meg address her, obvious concern laced into her tone. Christine smiled at her friend.

"Yes Meg?"

"You ok?"

Christine merely nodded and began to walk down the hillside towards the playground. Meg followed close behind her and stopped and watched as her friend slowly sat down on the park bench and stared out into the rolling ocean waves.

"He hates me Meg," she muttered almost inaudibly.

Meg sat down beside her and offered her a small smile. "No he doesn't Christine, he loves you. He loves you a lot."

Christine closed her eyes and listened to her friend's words, trying hard to make she believe them, but somehow she couldn't. Meg said nothing more, finding it utterly impossible to think of anything to say that would make her friend feel better and not risk upsetting her more.

"I have to go to the washroom," said Meg quietly at last. "You stay here, I'll be back in a moment."

Christine nodded and turned her head to watch her friend walk over to the large washroom building that was located at the edge of the park. She sighed, happy that she had a few minutes alone in her own thoughts.

Christine turned back to the rolling ocean waves and tried to loose herself in their soothing sound. She tried to only focus her mind on the steady crashing of them, but found it wandering to Raoul.

Christine couldn't help but let a small tear roll down her cheek.

* * *

Meg walked in through the thicket of trees to get to the door of the washrooms. She hadn't remembered how far it actually was from where she left her friend. Meg was beginning to feel helpless in the issue of Christine, she wasn't sure if she and Raoul would ever make up, and that fact saddened her greatly. Christine had been happy with him, or so it seemed to her. If Raoul didn't call her soon he would have some explaining to do, and Meg would happily beat him to the ground.

The world around her was beginning to turn from light to dark as she trekked onwards, catching sight of the bathroom stalls she walked at a faster pace. As much as she didn't like the thought of being alone in the dark herself, she didn't like the thought of Christine sitting there all by herself either.

Besides, who knew what creeps or monsters that wandered those tickets at night?

Meg froze to her spot and spun around, fearing that she'd find some sort of attacker behind her, but only the whistling wind was there to greet. Meg turned back quickly and started walking faster towards the washroom. She was sure that someone was watching her, she couldn't hear or see it. But she could sense it, with every fiber in her being.

She was only a few yards away from the building she screamed as she felt a large object whack her atop the head and blackness enveloped her.

* * *

Christine sat in silence and tried to loose herself in the steady crashing of the ocean waves once more. But she couldn't help but look behind her every few seconds to make sure that Meg was returning. She felt nervous being left alone all by herself and the sun was disappearing over the trees. Christine wrapped her arms around her small frame in an attempt to stay warm. The unforgiving winds seemed to blow to her very core.

Christine's head snapped around to the thicket of trees when she heard Meg scream from within them. She had heard her scream so many times from joy or excitement that there was no mistaking the sound of her friend's voice. In an instant she was on her feet and heading towards the thicket.

She was too scared to speak or yell out her name, but yet Christine didn't know what else she could possibly do to help her friend. She couldn't just run away and leave Meg to die in the thicket. Her eyes swam with gruesome images and new stories of girls being killed in forests at night. Her heart clenched as she thought that her friend could possibly make the next headline.

Christine began to run, a new found strength radiating within her.

She would not let her friend die.

"Meg?" she called desperately into the darkness.

Christine's chocolate orbs searched for a flash of blond hair or her friend's petit form. She turned a corner and entered the trees and there, propped against the trunk of her tree was her dear friend. Her eyes were closed and her blond hair was tousled and messy over her face but she didn't look hurt.

"Meg!" Christine screamed, kneeling beside her. She placed her delicate fingers on her friend's shoulders and tried to gently shake her awake but Meg's eyes remained closed.

"Help!" Christine yelled into the wind, better judgment fleeting. She didn't think that maybe Meg's attacker could be nearby; she didn't think about anything, she just wanted to see her friends eyes open. "Help, Please!"

Christine heard footsteps travel there way and she wasn't sure whether she could scream or be thankful. Those footsteps could end her life or save her friends and she just had to take that chance.

"Where are you?" a deep hypnotizing voice called out into the darkness.

Christine swallowed before replying; knowing that telling him where they were could be the end of both their lives.

"Over here! Please…Please help me!"

Christine didn't breathe as she heard the footsteps grow closer to her.

The saw a dark shadow,

An outline of a man,

And the glare of a porcelain mask.

"What happened?" he asked, his eyes flickering down to her unconscious friend.

"I…I don't know. I don't know what's wrong with her. I heard her scream and then she was…"

"Hush…" he said softly kneeling beside her, Christine's voice had ridden into hysterics and he didn't want her to pass out from hyperventilation.

"Tell me Christine," he began, his eyes not leaving her blond companion, "do you live around here?"

Christine nodded wordlessly, her face painted with concern.

"Is that the best place to take your friend?"

Christine nodded dumbly.

Erik nodded and in one swift motion had Meg's limp body cradled in his arms.

"Please direct me to it."

Christine stood and began to walk towards were her house stood, Erik following closely behind, a look of triumph radiating through his piercing green eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

The clock chimed dully in the house as Christine turned her key and let the masked man lead Meg into her home. She still lay limply in his arms and she couldn't help but feel dreadfully rushed, as if just laying her on a couch would save her life. Christine threw the keys down on the small table that lay on one side of her door. They bounced once before finally settling down on the wood with a small clang. Christine walked briskly into the living room, making a weak motion for Meg to follow. The man followed and carefully lay her down on the sofa, Christine watched from behind, chewing her index fingernail anxiously.

"Is she going to be alright?" she asked softly.

The man turned to look at her and his eyes held something that Christine could not name. They were gentle, soft almost…_loving._

"She should be fine. It looks as if she got quite a bump on her head though. We can't be sure until she awakes."

"Are you a doctor?"

"No," he chuckled softly, "I'm not a doctor. Though I did study it. I could be one if I chose to, but I found my music was much more important to me."

Christine listened intently and then nodded, a little more reassured. If he had studied as a doctor he must know what he is talking about. Slowly, she sat herself down beside her best friend and with a shaking hand smoothed Meg's blond hair from her face. Christine was so worried about her best friend that she did not notice his eyes did not leave her form. Christine jumped as she felt a strong hand on her shoulder.

"Are you alright?" he asked softly.

Christine exhaled slowly, as if to collect her emotions into herself. "I'm just…a little shaken up, that's all."

"Would you like me to stay here until your friend awakes?"

"Please." She said softly, her eyes drifting over his face. The menacing mask staring back at her.

"I'll inspect her when she awakes to see if she needs further medical…"

"Would you like some coffee or tea?" Christine interjected quickly; she didn't want to talk about what would happen if Meg needed more medical attention. The man was immediately hushed and he considered her for a moment before saying,

"Tea if you wouldn't mind."

Christine nodded and stood in an instant. She ran into the kitchen and placed the kettle on the stove. A small nagging voice in the back of her mind was telling her that she should thank the man and send him on his way. But yet, she didn't have her parents to call, and her only close friend was lying unconscious on the couch. If she was left alone she would be in a right state. She would be scared of the very shadows attacking her as her friend had been attacked.

Christine leaned her body over the counter as the kettle began to heat up. She drummed her fingers on the hard surface, apprehensively, as if the kettle could be not fast nor slow enough for her liking. When its shrill sound echoed throughout the house, Christine grabbed the already prepared cups and stirred in the tea bags. Cautiously, so not to spill them, she carried both glasses back out into the living room. She found that the man was sitting on the chair beside where Meg was lying, his eyes snapped up to her as she entered the room and Christine handed him the cup. She then sat herself down right in front of the couch where Meg lay. She felt better to be closer to her.

Christine took a sip of the hot tea and felt it burn all the way down her throat. Instantly she felt her entire body relax, she loved tea, it always mellowed her out.

"So," she said finally, "What do you do?"

The man took a sip of his tea before replying, "I'm a composer. But I have held many other occupations as well."

Christine's eyes widened, "A composer? Have you composed anything I would know of?"

The man shook his head, "No, I am currently working on a piece, my life's work. I hope that to be made into an Opera."

"How wonderful! I would love to hear it. My father was a musician."

The man nodded with interest. "I'm not surprised. You have a beautiful voice."

Christine found her cheeks grow hot, "Oh no, don't say that. I haven't sung in a long time, not seriously anyway. When I was younger my dad always used to enter me in competitions, telling me that I would win them all. I got quite into it actually."

"Did you win?"

"Afraid not. I never won a single one of them. I received Honorable Mention once I think, but I won't lie to you. I was very discouraged. After awhile I just gave up on it, I didn't see much point in it anymore."

"It's a shame to waste such a voice, with some proper training you could use it as a career you know. You shouldn't have given up on it."

"That's nice of you to say. But I doubt it. That's the one thing that he always wanted me to do, win a competition. Every time I lost I felt like I had let him down. I just couldn't do that anymore."

"I know what it feels like to disappoint your parents."

Christine looked up at him from her mug of hot tea. "Really?"

He nodded, "They never saw me to be a musician. They had…_other _plans for me. They didn't support my music, but I just couldn't live without it."

"I know what you mean," she said taking another sip of tea, "I couldn't live without my music either. Sometimes I can pound out a piece on the piano for hours at a time."

"So Christine,"

Christine almost choked on her tea from the sensual sound that emitted from just her plain name.

"What do you do?" he asked her.

"I'm…I'm between jobs right now." She said softly.

"Ah." He said, "I see."

They were both engulfed in a very awkward silence. Christine couldn't think of anything else to say to him and he was likewise.

Well actually, there were many things that he could think of to tell her, but he was certain it would frighten her away.

"Will you play something for me?"

Erik's eyes snapped up to her form, her eyes were hopeful, who was he to deny Christine?

"If you wish it."

She smiled, a beautiful thing, her teeth were almost perfectly straight and white. Erik found that even he was tempted to return it.

"The piano's in here."

Slowly, she rose to her feet and led him into the music room. He followed slowly, taking to examine each picture which the lined the walls. He stopped as he entered the music room, just taking in the sights. Obviously, she prided herself in the room for it was very tidy and well arranged. Erik slowly sat down at the piano and let his fingers graze over the keys.

"What do you wish me to play?"

"Something of yours. I want to hear something you've composed."

Erik closed his eyes and began to play. Christine felt her eyes close as she relished in the sound, it was a quiet and slow piece, and she felt her heart swell. But even the most major and joyful of chord could not remove the tainted sadness that each note clung to. The song reached the higher crescendo and Christine felt as if her heart would burst. Her veins were rushing with some unfamiliar emotions. Happiness, Desire, Lust…and then Hate, and Betrayal. Christine felt her breath quicken in spite of herself. Until finally the piece ended and Christine stood there with her eyes closed, completely breathless.

Slowly she opened her eyes and found them lock with the mysterious piano player. She was frozen to the spot, his eyes were consuming her. She was drowning in their icy green depths and she couldn't escape…

…she wasn't sure she wanted to.

He stood and took a step towards her. Christine's heart beat increased but before she even had time to react she heard a distant murmuring from the living room.

"Meg," she breathed, her eyes still locked with his.

They both began to hurry to the living room. Her blond head moved from side to side and her eyes struggled to open.

"Meg?" Christine asked softly, kneeling down beside her friend, "Meg, can you hear me?"

"Christine? Christine, where am I? What happened?"

"We're at my house. Meg, I found you unconscious in the park. Are you ok?" Meg didn't reply and Christine looked hopelessly back at the masked man. "Is she going to be ok?" she asked, he kneeled beside her and lay a hand on Meg's forehead, then around to the back of her head.

"I'm a doctor," he said softly to Meg, "Do you know your name?"

"M…Megan Giry."

"How old are you?"

"2…23."

"Tell me Megan. Does this hurt you at all?" The man pressed softly in the back of her head.

Meg shook her head, "No…I have a terrible headache."

Erik nodded, satisfied, he turned back to Christine's worried face. "She'll be fine Christine, don't worry."

"Oh thank God!" she exclaimed, her face breaking out into a grin.

"Well I should really be going then," the man stood and Christine slowly followed him to the door, "She'll have a headache obviously, some Advil will probably help it subside, and she may have a rather large bump on her head wherever she was hit."

Christine nodded dumbly and opened the door, the man walked out into the night. "Thank you so much, I can't thank you enough. If it wasn't for you…How can I ever repay you?"

The man let a small glint of humor glisten in his eyes,

"Oh Christine," he said softly, "I'm sure I'll think of something."

**A/N: Ok, here we go! Thank you for all of your support and reviews. I love them all. I have a lot of ideas for this story and won't abandon it completely. Sorry about the long delay in updates. **

**Ok, so thanks for reading, and remember to review! **


	8. Chapter 8

Christine and Meg wandered aimlessly through the mall, shiny new things were photographed and displayed all around them and Christine couldn't help but allow herself to give into the joy of shopping. She had two bags slung overtop her arms, filled with cheap bargains that she had found in the stores that most people pass by. Meg on the other hand had at least five different bags from the stores that everyone wished that they could buy from. True, she had only bought a pair of socks from one of the stores, but she insisted that just as long as you had the bag it didn't matter what you actually _bought_.

They chatted amiably about Meg's relationship as they passed by the Body Shop. Christine closed her eyes and inhaled the tempting scent of the perfumes, body rubs, and soaps, but fought the overwhelming temptation to go inside it. She had a weakness with that shop and could end up spending far too much money then was necessary. Christine's eyes snapped open as she realized that Meg was still talking about her relationship. Christine actually took a lot of pleasure in hearing about Meg's boyfriend. Meg said,

"I don't know, I guess sometimes I wish there was something more."

Christine furrowed her brow slightly, "Something more? Like what? It seems as though you two get along really well."

Meg sighed heavily and paused to look at a small handbag in the shape of a corset, "That's just it. We do get on, _very _well. I just wish there we're something more then just mindless making out."

Christine nodded in understanding, as they moved away from the cute bag and toward the food court.

"Don't get me wrong," Meg continued, "He's a fabulous kisser. But I don't really feel like I can just talk to him you know? He is always pushing me for more and more physical and I'm…I dunno, I'm just not ready. Not with him anyways. Now what you and Raoul have is special…"

Christine's small smile slid off her face and she suddenly felt extremely nauseous. Meg looked over at her friend and noticing her expression she pulled a face and slid her hand in front of her mouth before saying,

"Oh God, Christine I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"It's fine." Christine said softly as they sat down at one of the spindly tables. She was a little touchy on the subject of Raoul, he still hadn't called her and it had almost been a week, or had it been more then that? She couldn't say. But her heart ached when she thought of her boyfriend…or actually her fiancée.

Meg studied Christine for a second before standing up abruptly, "You know what?" she said defiantly.

"What?" Christine said, vague reluctance laced into her tone.

"I think you should call him, take charge. Tell him what a complete asshole he is for not calling you."

Christine shook her head and put her face in her hands, "I can't do that Meg. I just can't."

"Listen Christine," Meg said, her features and tone softening, "You may have said some stuff to him that you shouldn't have but that doesn't matter. He should have called you by now, I mean come on Chris, who proposes to you and then doesn't call you? It's absolutely ridiculous. He loves you. You just have to put him back in line."

Christine studied her friend carefully, she was almost physically fuming. Christine knew that it had also been hard on Meg over the past week, listening to her drone on and on about her problems with Raoul, when she herself had been going through her own problems with Peter.

"Maybe your right Meg, I'm sick and tired of waiting for him to call me. Maybe I should..."

"Damn right you should! Now what are you waiting for? Go on! You have a cell phone don't you?"

Christine's eyes widened in spite of herself, and she fiercely regretted not forgetting her cell phone at home.

"Not now."

Meg's sighed and looked as if she was going to begin another one of her endless rants before Christine held up her hands defensively and cut her off.

"Listen Meg, I can't do it right now. But when I get home, I'll call him."

Christine's eyes glided over Meg's doubtful face,

"Meg, I promise, I'll call him."

* * *

The night was dark and unforgiving, a cool breeze drifted through the empty alleyway in the city. Away from the shining lights and people lay a person, cloaked in shadow, watching, waiting for the right moment to arise. Out of a small abandoned workhouse walked another man. His hair was plastered on his head and a small cell phone lay in his hand. He walked briskly out into the cold, evening air and talked angrily into his ear.

"We're trying our best to reach our order, but we need a bit more time. Give us two weeks…that's all I need."

The man was silenced as the person on the other end of the line responded.

"But, that's impossible. I couldn't possibly…"

The man didn't say another word but merely swore under his breath and snapped his phone shut. For a moment he stared blankly around his surroundings helplessly. It was as if his very life was at stake.

The man's head snapped up as the wind whistled through the streets, for he felt a presence. But as his head turned to try and find the unknown being he found himself staring at nothing but shadows.

Only mere moments later the shadows consumed him.

In an instant he lay limp upon the pavement.

* * *

Christine drummed her fingers on her kitchen counter, staring at the phone with determination. It was ridiculous how hard the whole thing was. Surely she should be able to talk to her fiancée whenever she so pleased. But yet, every time she would pick up that phone and put it to her ear, she couldn't get past the damned dial tone.

Taking a deep breath she reached out and grabbed the phone, quickly pushing in Raoul's cell number and pressing the phone to her ear in one swift motion. Christine let her eyes slide shut and felt her body tense as the phone began to ring. Her breathing stopped as Raoul's voice answered her on the other end of the line. She had half expected to get the answering machine and was quite looking forward to it.

"Hello?"

Christine's mind drew a blank.

"Hello, is anyone there?"

She swallowed hard, and closed her eyes, trying desperately to think of something to say. She wasn't sure what she intended to accomplish by calling Raoul, but now that she was there, talking to him, everything she wanted to say to him sounded stupid.

"Christine? Christine is that you?"

Christine's eyes opened momentarily and for she cursed whoever invented caller ID.

"Yes Raoul…It's me."

There was silence at the other end of the line and Christine thought that he had hung up on here. Finally he spoke again,

"Why are you calling me?"

The question was not posed in hatred or annoyance. It was a soft question that caused Christine's heart to twist uncontrollably. Just hearing the sound of his voice made her realize how much she missed him.

"I called you…I called you because I want to see you. I want to talk to you."

For a moment there was silence and Christine feared that he would not want to see her in return.

"I want to talk to you too, Christine. I feel so horrible about the things I said…I…." his voice trailed off and Christine felt tears welling up in the corners of her eyes.

"Listen," Raoul said, "Why don't we go out to dinner tomorrow and talk?"

"Sure Raoul," Christine managed out, "That sounds…wonderful."

There was an awkward silent acceptance that passed through them, and it threatened to take control of the situation. All of the words of their argument hung around them both.

"Alright," Raoul said softly on the other end of the line, "I'll see you later Christine."

"Ok. Goodbye Raoul…"

"Bye Christine."

Slowly Christine drew the phone away from her ear and with trembling hands hung up.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. Enjoy! Oh, and in case you are confused, this story used to be title "Everlasting Fire", but I grew bored of it and had it changed. Hopefully that has not caused too much confusion. Anyways, here's your chapter and remember to review!**

A dull murmur filled Christine's ears as she entered the restaurant. Her body was draped in a turquoise blue blouse with a modest neckline and a simple black skirt. Though, for the restaurant that she was now in, she felt dreadful underdressed. Raoul had kindly explained to her that he could not pick her up to take her to the restaurant himself as he had an important business arrangement that he had to attend to. Usually he did not let these little outings get in the way of their private time together, but it seemed that Raoul was taking a refuge in his work and had begun to work more and more hours the longer that they spent apart.

Christine squeezed her small clutch bag nervously in her hands as she was greeted by the smiling hostess.

"Hello, my name is Jammes. How may I help you?" she asked, her voice echoing the class and formality of her uniform. Jammes's hair was a golden blond, cut around her shoulders, and obviously kept in shape from much styling gel.

Christine ran her fingers through her hair, suddenly feeling self-conscious, "I'm meeting a…a Mr. Chagny. I'm not sure if he's here yet but I…"

Jammes face broke out into a large smile, "Oh Raoul! Yes, of course. He hasn't arrived yet, but I'll lead you to your table, I don't expect he'll be too much longer."

Christine nodded, a little surprised at her obvious acquaintance with her fiancée, though she expected he visited the restaurant a lot. She hadn't ever set foot in the place, but that didn't stop him from going out to dinner without her. No, she was certain that he had many good reasons to go out to fancy restaurants without her. What with all of his business meetings…and so forth.

She followed the young hostess around to the back of the restaurant and pulled out an elegantly crafted chair to sit down in. Once she had carefully settled her purse on the table and pulled in the chair to the table so she was comfortable she smiled up at the hostess.

"Your waitress will be with you shortly."

Christine nodded and watched as Jammes gracefully turned around and headed in the opposite direction. After she had disappeared from view Christine gazed down at the deep brown of the tabletop, suddenly realizing that she had absolutely no way to amuse herself.

A few silent minutes later a waitress with bright red hair approached her table. She waited momentarily to catch Christine's attention before beginning to speak, her voice almost identically matching the politeness of Jammes the hostess. She said,

"Good evening Miss, I see you're waiting for one more. Would you like something to drink while you wait?"

Christine considered her for a moment, weighing her options. There was no point not to order her a drink as Raoul was bound to arrive at any given moment, but there still lay the choice of an alcoholic or non-alcoholic drink. Christine's insides had been twisted uncomfortably in a tight knot since she had remembered that morning of her meeting with Raoul. In her mind she saw him enter the restaurant in one of his best suits, his handsome face a little saddened, and the words that she had spoken to him so harshly alive in the air around them.

"I'll have white wine please. Whatever you have, just something dry would be fine."

The waitress nodded and disappeared into the kitchens at the other side of the restaurant and once again Christine was left on her own with only her troublesome thoughts and nerves to accompany her.

* * *

A plate of appetizers and three more wine's later Raoul had still not shown up. Christine sighed heavily and kept her eyes plastered on the doorway, hoping and praying that Raoul would be the next person to enter the restaurant. But every time that doorway opened she was disappointed, as she found herself staring at yet another stranger.

Her red-haired waitress returned and picked up the plate that had once held Christine's favorite starter of Calamari.

"Um…Is there anything else I can get for you?"

Christine slowly shook her head, her shoulders wilting in disappointment. The waitress nodded and hesitated a moment, her face painted with pity before turning and walking from the table, leaving Christine alone.

Christine eyeballed the remains of the wine in her glass and she picked it up, drowning them in one most unladylike swig. The nervousness of an hour prior had long since died away and was replaced with anger and an overwhelming sadness. She had thought that the night would be spent cheerfully making amends with Raoul. But he hadn't even bothered to show. Her heart felt as though it were about to break in half, if it already hadn't.

She wasn't even sure what she was still doing at the restaurant. Christine knew that she could just leave and go home, and try her best to forget the whole thing. But yet, a little part of her was anticipating the arrival of her fiancée, and then all would be forgiven and they could stop fighting, get married, and live their lives.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you, but I believe you've been alone for far too long."

Christine was instantly snapped out of her self-pitying state when a familiar male voice entered her ears. At first she thought it to be Raoul, but that option was ruled out completely for it didn't sound like his voice at all.

Christine's eyes snapped up to her mystery guest and were a little surprised her find herself staring at a white porcelain mask.

"Oh, hey…yes…I have been here…alone for awhile…" Christine said weakly, not really sure how she was supposed to respond to such a statement.

The man nodded, his eyes not leaving her form. He said,

"Do you mind if I sit with you?"

Christine stared at the empty chair across from her and hesitated a moment, for what if Raoul ran in at that very moment! She swallowed and checked the silver watch on her wrist; it indicated that he was almost an hour and a half late.

"Sure, I don't mind."

He nodded again and sat himself down across from her. A silence riffled through them both for a moment and Christine found it hard to stop from staring at the menacing looking mask.

"How is your friend doing?" he asked softly, obviously referring to Meg.

"She's doing very well. Thank you again for helping her. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't been there."

The man merely nodded and a small half smile crossing his features.

"I was supposed to be meeting with Raoul…but he's just running a little late. I'm sure he'll be here soon."

The masked man nodded, "Surely. I can't even begin to fathom anything that could keep him from you."

Christine's cheeks turned a slight red at the simple compliment.

"What, may I ask is your relation to this, Raoul?" he asked his eyes unreadable.

Christine's eyes flickered upwards and for a moment their eyes locked, sending a shiver down her spine. She hesitated only for a moment before replying,

"Raoul is my fiancée."

The masked man was silent for a moment, "I see. Then why is it that he keeps the love of his life waiting at a restaurant for almost 2 hours?"

Christine was shocked to hear his voice etched with a dangerous edge, "Well, I'm sure…he's on his way….he probably got caught up with his work or…something."

"I see no reason why that should be any sort of excuse."

Christine tried desperately to think of some reasonable reason why he could keep her waiting for so long that the man across from her would comprehend. "Well…he's…alright, he's mad at me. Terribly mad. I said some things to him that I shouldn't have said, and we got into this huge fight and he didn't want to talk to me. For a week he didn't even call! Well, he can't be blamed totally for that, I didn't exactly rush to the phone either. But you should have been there! Besides, this was his idea! He told me he'd be here, and he's not. He hasn't even called the restaurant to let me know where he is, and I have to sit here all by myself as the waitress gives me these pitying looks that make me feel even sorrier for myself."

There was silence between them and Christine was horrified to find that tears of frustration were slowly welling up in the corners of her eyes and slowly beginning to roll down her cheeks. Slowly she closed her eyes in embarrassment. The whole truth had been riffling at her, begging to be released, and although she was now slightly relived at having it off her chest, she was dreadfully and painfully embarrassed.

She blamed the mix of disappointment and alcohol.

"I'm sorry. You really don't care about all of my stupid problems." She said quietly trying to wipe the tears away from her face quickly.

The masked man watched her, at obvious loss of what to do. He panicked only for a moment before grabbing the napkin from his side of the table and weakly gesturing that she take it.

Christine let out a small laugh at the kind gesture, "Thanks."

She dabbed her eyes with the napkin and then laid it rest beside her. She stared intensely at her hands as she tried desperately to think of something else to talk about.

"So, how is your music going?"

"Um…very well, I am currently working on some original compositions. One in particular, I left it for awhile, but am really getting back into it now."

Christine's body relaxed slightly when he let the conversation change.

"That sounds wonderful. I could never write good music, it's so difficult!"

"Yes, it's quite challenging at times. But, I've recently had some inspiration, some all-consuming inspiration that makes it impossible for me to deny the right of the music to flow free onto the page."

Christine listened in wonder as the man described his work, "Yes that does sound incredible. I'd love to hear it."

The man laid his hand upon the table and folded them within each other, "Perhaps one day you will."

"Are you still playing at restaurants?"

"Yes, I am sorry to say."

"At La Bayou? I would really love to come and hear you play again. Hopefully something original."

The man looked more then a little bit surprised, "Really? Well I play in a week's time, Monday night at 7:30pm."

Christine smiled, "I can't wait."

The masked man gave her a small smile back and caused them both to be completely silent. After a few moments Christine broke her eyes away from his and glanced down at her watch.

"Well, I suppose Raoul isn't going to show. I might as well head home."

The man nodded and slowly stood, "I will accompany you."

Christine grabbed her bag from the table and took out her wallet, "No, that's really not necessary."

"Don't be ridiculous. I am smarter as to let an attractive young woman walk the streets of New York on her own at this late hour."

Christine shook her head, "No, it's really alright. I don't live far, and I'll probably just take a taxi."

"Taxi or not this city is filled with ghastly and unforgiving people and I will not let you fall prey to any of them."

Christine's heart sped up at she listened to his explanations spoken formally and honestly, and although the mention of those types of people scared her, she found she was a little relieved to have a companion for her trek home.

"Ok, thank you."

* * *

They walked outside into the dead of night and Christine pulled her thin jacket around her shoulders in an attempt to block out the cold gusts of wind. Her eyes scanned the streets trying to look for a taxi. But the street seemed to be deserted.

The masked man walked after her.

"Well, it seems we're walking."

The man nodded, "I have no objections to it."

They began to walk in silence down the street, cars whizzing by on the side of them.

"Oh sorry, I never got a chance to ask you…What is your name?"

Christine stopped walking and the masked face turned towards her, their eyes locked and Christine felt a strange feeling pass through her body. She no longer felt the cold gusts of wind and she no longer cared.

"Christine," Christine marveled at her name upon his lips, "My name is …"

"CHRISTINE!"

Instantly the spell was broken and she turned away to the voice shouting her name, as she squinted her eyes into the darkness trying to make out her caller she was intensely aware that the masked man's eyes were still on her.

"CHRISTINE!"

Christine's brow furrowed as she saw the form of a man running towards them, "Raoul?"

"CHRISTINE WAIT!"

"Raoul, stop yelling. I'm standing right here." She said looking around her as if embarrassed at his behaviors in front of the mysterious composer.

"It seems as if your fiancée has arrived," the masked man said, and Christine thought she heard a trace of bitterness laced into his tone. She, however, chose to ignore it.

"Christine I'm sorry, I'm here I just…" Raoul froze as he saw her masked companion, "and who, may I ask is this?"

Christine thought that she would be happy to see the man she had been waiting for all night, but for some reason at that moment, she had to fight back the unspeakable urge to slap him square in the face.


	10. Chapter 10

Christine stood in the street, her eyes moving from Raoul who stood before her out of breath in his blue business suit and tie, to her mysterious companion who seemed to be staring down her fiancée.

"Who is this?" asked Raoul again in a most un-polite way.

Christine looked towards her masked companion and tried to telepathically send a voice of help, for she didn't know what his name was, and to admit to Raoul that she was with a man whom she didn't know his name was something that she found she could not bring herself to do.

"My name is Erik," said the masked man, extending his hand for him to shake, Raoul merely stared at it.

Christine looked from the masked man, no, _Erik's _black glove to Raoul, and was embarrassed by Raoul's lack of decency. Usually Raoul was the definition of politeness and knew exactly how to handle himself in public. Christine had always found it dreadfully attractive.

Erik paused for a moment, his eyes scanning over his competitors form, but kept his hand out for him to shake, finally Raoul moved and hesitantly shook his hand. Raoul dropped his hand instantly as if it had been burned.

"What are you doing with Christine?" Raoul asked suspiciously, looking as if he would attack him at any given moment.

"Raoul, what's wrong with you?" Christine asked, her voice edged with anger, "Erik was being a gentleman and walking me home. He did not want to go on my own since you were not there to accompany me."

Raoul tore his eyes away from the peculiar mask and back at Christine, "Christine, I'm so sorry I'm late. I'll take you home now."

"No Raoul, Erik's taking me home."

Christine was shocked to here the words coming out of her mouth but she was so angry at him for standing her up in the restaurant, and then pouncing on her as if accusing that she had broke some law that forbade her to then spend time with someone else. It wasn't as if she had cheated on him.

"Christine, why don't we go back to my apartment and talk there?" Raoul asked, though it was more a demand.

"No, I don't feel much like talking anymore Raoul. I don't know why you weren't there tonight, on time, and I don't care."

"Christine, I was at work and there was this…"

Christine sighed, suddenly very tired, "I don't want to here your excuses Raoul. Listen I'm sorry for what I said, but if this was some way of getting back at me then I…"

"Christine," Raoul said, reaching a hand out to touch her arm, "I would never…"

Raoul stopped as he a large hand in a black glove grab his wrist and push it back to his side, preventing him from touching Christine's arm, he looked up at the glowing eyes from behind the mask and found a dangerously, steely stare.

"I just want to go home Raoul," Christine said, oblivious to the exchange between the two men beside her.

"I'll take you home," Raoul said insistently, "I want to work this out Christine…" his eyes flickered up to the masked intruder, "…_alone_."

Christine watched him for a moment and then sighed heavily. She turned before saying,

"Thanks…_Erik._ For everything. Raoul can take me home."

Erik looked down upon the curly haired woman, "Are you sure Christine?"

Christine looked up and her eyes locked with his. For a moment she felt as if she wanted to tell Raoul to leave her alone so Erik could walk her home. She hadn't forgot her anger towards him, but then she found herself nodding,

"Yeah. I'll see you later."

"Goodnight Christine," he said softly, his eyes unreadable behind his mask.

"Goodnight Erik, and again, thanks."

Wearily, Christine turned to Raoul, "C'mon then, let's go home."

Raoul nodded and hurriedly took Christine's arm and began to walk in the other direction, and Christine was too tired to fight him off.

Erik and Raoul's eyes locked for a moment and an unspeakable emotion riffled between to two of them, then Raoul turned and walked away with Christine, while Erik turned and disappeared into the darkness, completely alone.

* * *

By the time they got back to Raoul's apartment it was very late in the evening. All of Christine's senses were drooping and she felt the desperate need for a good night's rest. They did not speak as they stood awkwardly in the elevator. Raoul mentioned that he had not seen the old lady across the hall for some time, but other then that no conversation was made. Christine was glad. She knew however, that avoiding a conversation or another argument was pretty much impossible. So as the elevator light blinked and a small bell dinged to signify that they were on the right floor, Christine prepared herself for the coming storm.

The hallway was completely deserted, and Christine walked quietly behind Raoul to the end of the hall where she knew his apartment was situated. Usually they spent time at her house, because it had more room, but for some reason that night Raoul was insistent that they return to his place instead. Christine didn't have the energy to argue with him so she followed.

Raoul paused for a moment to grab his key out of his pants pocket and slipped it into the keyhole. Slowly the door swung open and Christine's eyes struggled to adjust the oncoming darkness. Wordlessly, Christine walked into the room and sat down on the couch that occupied the front room while Raoul walked around turning on the lights and lamps so the room was illuminated with a calm glow.

Without warning Raoul spoke, though he did not turn to face her, he kept his eyes focused on the window, as if he was enraptured by the rare light of a passing car,

"Who is Erik?"

Christine looked up at Raoul's back and hesitated, "Erik is a…friend of mine."

Truthfully, she wasn't sure if she could refer to him as a friend. Really, they had just conversed under strange coincidences that they happened to be at the same place at the same time and in the case of Meg she was dreadfully appreciative for it. But how could she explain something like that to Raoul?

"Then why have I not seen him before?" Raoul asked, desperately trying to keep his voice steady.

"Since when do you have to know every single one of my friends?"

Silence greeted her harsh question and Christine bit the inside of her lip, regretting the words immediately. She found that many times she would say things she wished she hadn't, but for some reason she felt extremely defensive with Raoul's accusatory tone. She knew that she should not feel the least bit guilty. She hadn't had a wild, mad affair with the masked man with whom she had spent time with. But then why did that small bit of her feel that she had in some how betrayed Raoul?

"Christine, that's…" Raoul paused and finally turned to face her, his eyes saddened, "that's not what I meant. Not at all."

Christine looked at him for a long moment before sighing and looking away. Raoul paused momentarily before walking towards her slowly and sitting down on the couch on the other side of her.

"Christine, I…I was just worried. I love you so much," Raoul reached out a hand and gently caressed Christine's cheek. The sensation of his soft hand against her face brought a fluttering sensation into the pit of her stomach and had no choice but to raise her face to meet his eyes. "I didn't know what to think, you were walking down the street with a man all dressed in black with a mask. I had never seen anything like it. The mask took me by surprise. I foolishly jumped to conclusions…"

Christine suddenly understood. Raoul had been worried for her own safety. He had seen the white mask upon Erik's face and had immediately thought that his intentions were something dark and gruesome just like the slasher teen movies that they had taken such pleasure in watching.

"Raoul…I understand and I'm sorry…" Christine paused and closed her eyes, trying to control the tears that were threatening to spill down her cheeks, "I'm so sorry about what I said about your parents…"

"No," Raoul said softly, moving his hand so it was softly entwined in her hair, "I overreacted, you were right."

Christine slowly opened her eyes and found herself staring into his blue depths, "I love you…" she said softly before leaning forward and locking her lips with his.

Raoul responded readily and pulled her body closer to his own, the kiss did not last long, but it seemed as though it steadied out all that had been unsteadied. Christine let her lips unlock from his and rested her forehead upon his forehead, a subtle intimate act.

"I ask only one thing," Raoul said finally laying a soft baby kiss upon her lips, "Please don't see that masked man again. I have a weird feeling about him, and I do not want you in any danger."

Christine immediately parted her head from his, "Erik wouldn't hurt me Raoul. He seems to be a very nice man…"

Raoul said nothing and merely sighed, "Please Christine, don't be upset."

Christine looked down at her hands, "I'm not upset. I just…I have no intention to see Erik anyway…"

Raoul gave her a small smile and leaned forward for another kiss, Christine merely gave him a small peck on the lips before standing, and walking into the bedroom.

"I'm tired Raoul, do you mind if I go to sleep?"

Raoul, a little shocked, nodded dumbly and watched as Christine left the room.

Perhaps he would sleep on the couch.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I would like to announce that I am a very indecisive naming person. Therefore, this story has been changed back to its original title "Everlasting Fire". Sorry for any confusion. It's the same story. Well, thank you for all of your reviews. In case your interested I have recently started a new story, "My Last Breath", check it out if you have time. **

**Thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

Jeff tapped his fingers slowly on the long metal railing that marked the top of a long spiraling staircase. His light brown eyes darted around the room anxiously, trying to detect any sign of movement around him. He sighed and ran his fingers through his short black hair, trying to take his mind off the man who lay on the other side of the door he stood in front of. Mere moments ago he had been informed that he was needed in the presence of the man who ran all operations in which he worked. It was something that terrified him beyond all possible measure. For, Jeff's boss was not a nice man, nor a civil man by any means, and he was not at all forgiving. He knew of course, that the only reason he could possibly be needed was if he had done something terribly and irreversibly wrong and although Jeff had a suspicion he knew what that was but he would never admit it.

Around him the small, run down building in which he was situated in was almost completely deserted. He would think himself to be the only person present in the room if it wasn't for the dull light coming through the half parted blinds of his boss's office. Jeff couldn't see very far ahead of him as the building was plunged in darkness, something that his boss preferred. Jeff had been working for his boss for quite some time and had become accustomed to the darkness, his eyes had sharpened and he did not feel as lost and frightened as he did when he had first began to work. It was almost as if he was becoming more and more a creature of the night, the darkness was beginning to feel to him a bit like a protective cover, and when that cover was lifted he was intensely aware of everything he was doing, and the fact that what he was doing was wrong.

But however, right from wrong, for him, was no longer distinguishable. He had learned, through the careful guidance of his masters hostile actions, that the concept of right and wrong were merely a matter of opinion. What seemed to be right to one person may been inadvertently evil to next and vise versa. It was a lesson that Jeff was glad to have learned, at first he had been skeptical, his parents clearly telling him what was right from what was wrong. But now, he knew the truth, that the whole concept was merely the world playing more unmerciful tricks on the human mind. It was all propaganda, controlled by the mass media and specially designed organizations to brainwash the human race into doing exactly what they wanted, when they wanted. Such a power was useful, and terribly dangerous if it was given to the wrong person.

But Jeff did not dwell on it. He merely did as he was told and did it right, for the wrath of his superior was not something he liked to provoke. The stories that circulated around his mysterious master were something that he had heard many times and had scarely dared to believe. His co-workers had told him stories of his boss killing a man because he did not do his job to the right standard.

His heart began to beat more rapidly in his chest as he was jarred from his thoughts. The office door in front of him slowly began to swing open, a slow and spine-chilling creep echoing around the entire building. The door stopped to reveal a room plunged in darkness, the small lamp that had been causing light slowly was switched off by a person completely unseen. Jeff found himself looking into a dark room, with no visible person residing in it. But he knew better, he knew that his boss was waiting in the shadows, and although he felt that he would die from taking a single step forward he slowly walked into the room and allowed the darkness to completely consume him.

Jeff fought back the urge to turn around when he heard the door creak again, causing a shiver to run down his spine. A soft click entered his ears and he knew the door was closed. Jeff felt his hand begin to tremble, echoing the fierce beating of his heart. He quickly plunged his hand deep within his jean pocket to hide his fear, for he knew his boss's eye would find it and he would play upon his weaknesses.

No sound entered his ears, all he could hear was the beating of his heart and it was so loud that he wouldn't have been surprised if his master had heard it as well.

"What have you done?" came a sinister angry voice.

Jeff closed his eyes fiercely, for the voice seemed to come from inside his own head. But such a thing was absurd!

"You have disappointed me…" the voice continued, echoing a pleasant sound but edged with a dark anger that almost stopped Jeff's heart, "And from this disappointment I find that I have lost something of great importance, because of this I think it is only fair that I take something of yours. Something that you will dearly miss…"

"No," Jeff said softly, as if the small word could be a prevention.

A soft, sinister chuckle entered in his head, "You have one more chance. But fail me again, and mark my words, you will forever live to regret it."

Following his cryptic message was soft laughter, so disturbing that it scared him but so soft that it intoxicated him. Jeff hated the ugly sound, hated it with every fiber in his being. But it did not stop, the laughter continued, and Jeff's hands clasped fiercely around over his ears trying to block out the noise…

Before everything went completely silent and Jeff was left alone in the darkness.

* * *

Christine sat at the long bar table with Meg, a single martini was resting in front of her. A drink she generally did not wish to purchase but she had under Meg's insitance. Meg's eyes traveled over the bar, resting on any man that caught her eye, despite the fact that she had a boyfriend. Christine watched, slightly amused by her friends stereotypical antics. 

"Sorry Christine," she said suddenly as she turned back to face her, almost as if it were the first time she noticed her, "What were you saying?"

Christine rolled her eyes, "Not that it matters much now. Forget it."

Meg pouted her lips slightly, "No Christine! I want to hear, I'm sorry, I promise I'll control myself."

Christine rolled her eyes, but her face held a small smile and Meg knew she had won, "Alright. All I said was it's not fair for Raoul to prevent me from seeing friends right? I mean, if I knew someone and wanted to see them but he disapproved…" Christine trailed off, unsure if she should be telling Meg at all. But the haze of alcohol was muddling with her brain and her mind was screaming for some sort of advice, and someone else's take on the situation.

Meg's nose crinkled slightly, "Is Raoul trying to make you stop seeing me Christine?"

Christine's eyes widened, "No! No that's not what I mean at all."

Meg sighed heavily, not looking entirely convinced, "Alright good, because you're not getting rid of me," she paused to take another sip of her drink and Christine allowed her eyes to scan around the murmuring bar, "Raoul is in no position to stop you from seeing friends, he sounds like a controlling bastard to me."

Christine sighed and looked at her hands, "I know, but I just, I don't want to mess this up, our relationship. You know, we haven't even set a date for the wedding yet? I'm not even sure if it's going to happen."

"It's going to happen!" Meg exclaimed, "Don't worry Christine, everything is going to work out. Raoul loves you, you guys are alright now right?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Well then there's no reason why you should doubt it. You'll drive yourself insane doing that Christine. Now c'mon, let's have a little fun."

Christine looked up at her enthusiastic friend and found she couldn't keep the smile from spreading across her face.

"And the fun will resume," Meg exclaimed as she slowly stood, "Right after I come back from the bathroom."

Christine laughed lightly to herself and then turned back to the bar, the bartender a man of about her age with black hair smiled at her, "Another one?" he asked, referring to the empty glass in front of her.

Christine considered him for a moment, the sensible part of her knew she could refuse, because she was a rather lightweight when it came to alcohol. But yet, Meg's words kept ringing in her head, and she found herself nodding. "Yes please."

* * *

Meg opened the door with much difficulty and walked into the icy air of the morning. It was 4:00am and she was anxious to get to bed. Christine's giggling self was slumped on her shoulder, and she found that she had to support all her weight while trying to get to her car. She hadn't expected Christine to order another drink…and then another. She hadn't known how many she had had when she left her. How long could she have been gone? A whole 10 minutes? 

"Meg!" Christine loudly exclaimed suddenly, her speech dreadfully slurred, "Meg, I have a secret for you!"

"That's nice Christine," Meg said dryly, her eyes searching for her car.

"No! Meg…there's a man! A man that Raoul…that Raoul said I couldn't meet…"

Meg could barely make out what she was saying.

"A mask! He was…mask!"

Meg rolled her eyes in irritation as she found finding her car was near impossible. Angrily she readjusted Christine arm around her shoulders and took a few steps to the side.

"I have a secret for you too Christine, **You **were supposed to be the designated driver tonight…"

"Meg!" she exclaimed loudly, "Meg, do you think that I could see mask again…? If it possible at…at all?"

Meg couldn't understand a word, "Yes…Yes Christine of course."

"Meg, I love you so much, you're so nice to me!" Christine slurred surrounding her friend in a large hug.

Meg stumbled slightly under the weight of her friend and sighed heavily, "Tell me about it." She muttered under her breath.

Meg's eyes snapped upwards as she heard footsteps on the hard pavement, her eyes squinted as she saw two figures slowly making their way towards them. She found they looked oddly framiliar but she couldn't quite make out their faces. Christine was completely oblivious however, and kept talking in the slurred voice.

"Thankyou," she said, "for bringing me…I needed to forget about everything…especially Raoul's parents…I think…I think they kept me from seeing Raoul that night…I think they…"

"Christine…Christine shh…" Meg whispered anxiously in her ear.

"What is it Meg?" Christine said, a little too loudly to be normal. Slowly Christine turned and felt she would faint right on the spot.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. De Chagny," she said slowly.

* * *

**A/N: Here's chapter 11. Thanks for sticking with this story. I would like to say that I have much more time to write now that certain personal things are out of the way and my updates should be much quicker for awhile. Leave a comment and tell me what you think. S'all I really have to say. **

**Thanks!**


	12. Chapter 12

Raoul sat across from his business partner, his hands were clasped in front of him and his face held an expression of business. They had been trying to snag in the business of the man in front of him for quite some time and he had a feeling that they were ready to sign the contract. Raoul wore a business suit and tie, despite the sunny day outside. The golden rays of the early afternoon shone in through the tiny coffee house window.

The stocky man across from him paused from the document he was reading and looked up, instantly meeting Raoul's eye. They stared at each other for a long moment before the man picked up the pen from where it lay on the table and furrowed his brow as he finished reading the documents fine print. Raoul couldn't help but let a small smile spread across his handsome features, he was about to snag the corporation that he had been working on for months. It was a feeling unlike any other.

But just as the pen's tip was two centimeters from the white document Raoul's cell phone began to ring shrilly. It caused both Raoul and his partner to jump and Raoul cursed himself inwardly for not remembering to turn it off. Raoul grabbed it hastily, eager to silence it. It was from a number that he didn't recognize. Raoul flipped open the black phone and then quickly closing it, hanging up on the person who was on the other end.

"Sorry," he said, "It won't happen again. I'll just turn it off."

The stocky man across from him merely watched and made no move to sign the paper in which he had left empty. Raoul inwardly winced at the unlucky event, why did he have to have someone call him now?

Without any warning Raoul's phone rang again, causing him to jump and sigh in disgust. He realized moments after that the man sitting next to him was looking less and less interested with the piece of paper in front of him. Raoul looked down at his phone and saw Christine's home number blinking back at him.

As a rule, he never answered phone calls when he was working. Even if they were from Christine, and usually she was good about not calling him during his working hours. He had specifically told her not to phone him when he was in a meeting, and she had never done so before. It was such a glaring oddity that Raoul found himself apologizing and muttering a lame 'I have to take this," Raoul felt like an idiot as he walked over to the window of the coffee shop to answer his phone. He was intensely aware of his partner's eyes on his back and he didn't like it at all. Quickly he glanced behind him and saw as the man turned back towards his paper and continued to read the document. Raoul desperately hope that he didn't second guess his decision. It was something he could not afford to happen.

He hesitated a moment and stared at the familiar number on his phone before flipping it open and pressing it to his ear,

"Christine?" he asked, "Is that you?"

There was a slight gasp on the other end of the line, "Oh Raoul, I didn't think you'd answer…I thought your phone would be off and I'd get the machine…" she said more to herself then to him.

"Well, I'm here. What's the emergency? I'm in the middle of a very important meeting, and I told you never to call me in a meeting." Raoul said his voice laced with irritation.

There was silence on the other end of the line for a moment and then Christine's voice entered his ears once more. She said,

"I'm sorry, I just. I didn't get to see you before you left this morning."

It was Raoul's turn to be silent for he had nothing else of use to say to her. He merely wanted to know what the problem was that she would interrupt him at such a time.

"I just…I saw your parents last night, though I suppose they've already told you about it, and I just wanted to explain….that…."

Raoul sighed heavily and ran his hand over his face, massaging his temples, "Listen Christine, my mother called me last night, but I can't talk to you about this right now ok? I'll talk to you later."

"Ok…But, you're not mad?"

Raoul was silent.

"Raoul? I told you I was sorry I…"

"Christine I can't talk to you right now. I'll stop by your house after work. Bye."

Raoul was about to snap the phone closed when he heard Christine's small anxious voice on the other end of the line,

"Wait Raoul!"

"What is it Christine?" Raoul asked angrily, his eyes finding the stocky man at the table, looking like he was packing up.

"I won't be home, I'm…I'm going out tonight."

Raoul's cocked an eyebrow, "Out? Again? After what happened last night?"

Christine was silent for a moment, "Yes, I am. I'm going to a movie with Meg. She wants to see this stupid chick flick or else I'd…I'd invite you."

Raoul was so preoccupied with the man who seemed to be standing to leave at his table that he didn't notice Christine's flustered tone.

"Fine, then I suppose I'll just talk to you later."

"Ok Raoul…"

"Ok Christine, I'll see you."

Raoul sighed and took his phone away from his ear and clicking it shut, before running over to where the stocky man was standing.

He didn't hear Christine mutter a last,

"I love you…"

* * *

Christine sat in front of her mirror and stared at her reflection. She slowly picked up her tube of black mascara and began to spread it evenly over her lashes, causing them to immediately come thicker. Christine paused to look at her reflection staring back at her. But she didn't see how she looked. Her mind was too alive with activity to focus on something as silly as her appearance.

She wasn't just thinking about the conversation she had had with Raoul over the phone earlier in the afternoon. She knew that it was a stupid idea of hers to call him when she knew he was working, even if she had expected his phone to be turned off. She wasn't even thinking about his parents calling Raoul the night before to report that his fiancé had become stupidly wasted and had talked poorly of them when she thought they weren't there.

She was thinking about what she was about to do, and where she was about to go.

It was Monday night, and she knew that Erik would be playing at the La Bayou.

Christine knew it was completely idiotic of her to go and watch him play. Raoul had specifically told her that he didn't want her to see him again, and at the state in which their relationship was in now if she got caught everything would probably fall apart. The foundation of their relationship was rocky and she knew that pushing it too far would be a dreadful mistake.

But yet, she found that she wanted to see his face again, she wanted to speak to him again. But most of all, she wanted to hear his music. It was almost like from the one time she had heard his music she had become addicted to the haunting melody, and now she was going through withdrawal. She needed another dosage of his strange melodic harmonies that all complemented each other so well, she needed to loose herself in the bittersweet pain and agony of his music. The triumphant tunes till tainted with a sadness and cause Christine to feel things she had never experienced. Erik's music was like a drug and she couldn't stop thinking about it.

So that was why at 7 o'clock she walked down her driveway and got into her car, fully intending to see his performance. She didn't give a second thought about the consequences of her actions. She didn't think how easily it would be for Raoul to figure out where she was and what her intentions were. But he, not being a lover of music, would never understand the need for her to share her passion with someone else. Her father always used to tell her that people were sometimes just born with the gift of music already inside of them, and some were not.

It was not a choice.

* * *

Jeff paced fervently outside the restaurant. His eyes scanned the dark streets, trying to find the one he was looking for. His white converses made a soft noise on the pavement and the sound reverberated in his ears over and over again. He paused and ran a hand through his short hair, beginning to think that the whole idea of what he was about to do was pointless. He was doing what his master asked him to do, and that was all he knew. He was supposed to find a woman, with a very specific appearance. She was supposed to have information for him. He would have to go about any means to get this information before passing her over to his master. If his boss was a normal man he may have it all himself but because of certain unfortunate circumstances he could not.

There was no possible way that he could gain a woman's trust without a lot of time and careful manipulation, thus, Jeff had to step in and do it quicker. Once she trusted him he would bring her to his master, it was a method that Jeff found to be most tiresome. He did not see why he could not just kidnap her and force her to tell her everything she knew. But he had learned never to question his master's ideas.

Jeff's eyes were immediately snapped forward as he heard a car drive up. He recognized the dark exterior and black windows, so no one could see inside. A tall man stepped out and walked forward meeting Jeff by the doors.

"Good evening, "he said, "You know, it would be beneficial for you to wait inside the restaurant. You don't want to come on too strong."

Jeff said nothing and watched as his boss walked right passed him and entered the restaurant. He hesitated for a moment before turning and walking in.

* * *

Christine parked her car in the parking lot and stopped for a moment in the darkness of her car to stare at La Bayou across from her. She knew that the night could very probably end in disaster but she couldn't stop herself from opening the car door and walking across the street to the entrance way.

She opened the doors and was immediately greeted with the soft murmur of conversation and the faint light of candles. She did not ask to be seated but merely sat down at the fancy bar and ordered herself a drink. Christine glanced around the room awkwardly, and was aware that the man she had come to see was not sitting at the piano. A very skinny man was sitting at it, pounding out a tune of Mozart.

Christine was suddenly aware of a man, no older then her, seating himself down beside her. He was relatively short, with captivating light brown eyes, and short black hair. His face was very striking and Christine smiled as he sat down. He turned to her and smiled as well.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," Christine replied.

"Are you here by yourself?" he asked after a moment's hesitation his light brown eyes never leaving hers.

"Yeah…" she replied, aware of how odd it sounded.

"I'm Jeff," he said extending his right arm awkwardly from across the table, a boyish smile on his face.

"Nice to meet you Jeff," Christine returned, taking his hand, "I'm Christine."

"Hello Christine," he said, allowing his arm to fall back to his side after giving her a firm handshake. "How are you tonight?"

Christine smiled, "I'm alright, can't complain."

"Good to hear." He said before taking a long swig from his drink.

Christine watched him curiously for a few moments before turning back to the table. A silence riffled through the two of them before she had anything half decent to say.

"How about you?"

Jeff looked at her for a long moment before replying, "I've been better."

"Oh?" Christine asked, her interest peaking.

She wasn't even sure why she cared, but something about the man sitting in front of her made her want to know.

"Work's been tough…"

"Oh, I understand."

He nodded and let his eyes scan the rest of the restaurant. His eyes fell on a lady across the room with jet black hair and a red dress a little too short to be considered modest.

"Excuse me Christine, there are things I must do."

Christine looked at him questioningly, she couldn't be sure. But she had thought she had heard a tinge of regret in his voice.

He turned back to her and offered her a small smile, "It was a pleasure talking to you Christine."

"You too Jeff, Good Luck with whatever you're having trouble with…"

Jeff paused and turned to her, a small, genuine smile playing across his lips, "Thanks."

Then he was lost amidst the incoming crowd of new customers.

Christine's mind was momentarily hung up on Jeff, the stranger whom she had only conversed a few moments with. His young face had seemed to be forever etched in her memory. She sensed there was something he had to do that he did not wish to, a fear of failure, all hidden behind a striking smile. It was something that Christine identified with.

But the thoughts were forgotten as quickly as they came when a soft piano melody began to lovingly caress her body.

She knew in an instant it was Erik. Christine had never had the same reaction to anyone else's music. She also knew that it must be something original, for it held both modern and classical elements to it, and it was something that very few would dare to venture into.

Christine allowed her head to turn to where the grand piano lay at the corner of the room. No other people seemed to notice the mysterious pianist that sat behind it. But her eyes never left his back.

Christine didn't regret anything.

She didn't regret meeting him…

…and she didn't regret going there that night.

* * *

**A/N: Here's chapter 13, I hope you enjoyed it. Leave me a quick note, and tell me if you like the direction this is going. There's still quite a bit of story left, it's not going to end anytime soon. I've planned many twists and turns along the way. Thank you for all of your reviews and support, they mean a lot to me.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

Christine was transported to different worlds when he played. Elegant landscapes drenched in pale colors or fiery, vibrant lands that she wished she could escape from. When he had finally finished his hour set of playing he let the last notes ring out for a moment, before standing and walking away without a word. Christine's eyes seemed to focus and she was shocked to find that she was in a restaurant at all. As her brown eyes scanned around the restaurant she saw that all the people sitting at the tables were having a similar realization.

It took her a few minutes to steady her dizzy head before she realized that Erik had disappeared. Christine stood up and began to walk towards the piano to find the man in which she wished to converse with. But when she reached it he was no where in sight. Furrowing her brow slightly, Christine walked over to a small hallway were the bathroom's were located, hoping that she would find him.

Christine froze as she heard a deep voice from around the corner. She walked towards it and found herself staring at Erik's back. A cell phone was placed at his ear and he seemed to be arguing with someone on the other line.

"I don't care how you do it, just make sure you do!" he said dangerously into the phone.

Christine's eyes widened slightly at the anger in his tone. She had never heard him speak so harshly, and the edge that his voice had was surprising to her. Before she could walk away or tell him of her presence he talked again.

"I don't have time for this!" he exclaimed before clicking the phone shut.

He was silent for a moment and rubbed his fingers in small circles at his temples before turning to walk back down the hall. Erik froze as he saw Christine standing awkwardly at the front of the hallway. She offered him a small smile, and Erik said nothing.

"Hey Erik," she said after a moment's silence, "Sorry to interrupt you. I just listened to you play and thought I'd find you to say hi. But if you don't have time then I…"

"No," he said softly, "I have plenty of time."

His tone was soft and sincere, back to its usual beautiful lilt that Christine had become intoxicated with. She momentarily forgot about his dangerous tone on the phone and felt like she could talk to him for hours at a time.

"Did you like it?" he asked, walking to stand in front of her.

Christine's eyes locked with his and she was silent, not able to form a legible sentence in her mind.

"Yes," she stuttered out finally, "Yes, of course! It was beautiful Erik, absolutely beautiful."

Erik let a small smile play across his unmasked side, "Thank you." He breathed, sincerely grateful, "It's a new composition."

"It was amazing," Christine said, nodding to emphasize her point.

"It's funny," he said, "I didn't think you'd come."

Christine furrowed her brow a little, "Why's that?"

"Well Christine, I…"

But Erik couldn't finish his thought because Christine's cell phone began to ring shrilly from her purse. He paused and stared at her bag for a minute as Christine made no move to get it, her eyes still fixed upon Erik.

"Are you going to get it?" he asked.

"Oh!" exclaimed Christine as if it was the first time she had heard it ring, "Yeah, I guess I should."

Christine fished through her bag flustered, finally finding her silver cell phone she opened it and placed it to her ear,

"Hello?" she asked.

"Christine? Thank god you answered the phone." A male voice said on the other end of the line.

"Raoul?" she asked.

Erik's attention suddenly peaked and his brow furrowed angrily.

"Christine," Raoul's voice said, "I need you to pick up some documents for me! I completely forgot about them and the man who they are with is leaving for Boston tonight."

Christine looked at Erik apologetically, "Must I Raoul? I'm kind of in the middle of…"

"You don't understand how important these documents are! I'd get them myself but you have a car and could get them so much faster. Please, I'll text you the address and you can drop them off at my apartment."

Christine rolled her eyes without thinking and then muttered an angry 'ok' before stuffing her phone back in her pocket without thinking. She paused for a moment with her eyes closed to collect her thoughts before looking at Erik.

"I'm sorry," she said, "I have to go."

Erik merely nodded, "Thank you for coming Christine, I must say you're the only audience member worth playing for."

Christine smiled at the strange compliment, "Thanks."

"I play again this Friday, and I would love it if you came again." He added.

"Of course! That would be great!" Christine was genuinely happy about being able to hear his music again.

"I'll look forward to it."

"Alright then," Christine said slowly beginning to back up in the opposite direction, "Thanks Erik. Sorry to keep you from whatever you have to do. I'll see you on Friday I guess."

"Yes Christine," Erik repeated, "I'll see you Friday."

Christine gave him a small smile before turning and walking down the hallway. When she knew that Erik was out of view before opening her cell phone again and clicking through her text messages. Raoul had the most recent one at the top, it read…

**Thx Chris, You're the best. **

**Mr. Morrison **

**The Western Inn**

**Room – 7**

* * *

Jeff stood in the darkened room, a woman wrapped within his arms, she spoke huskily into his ear and kissed him with raw passion but he barely noticed. His body went through the motions robotically but all his mind could focus on was the dark and unforgiving shadow that was waiting for him.

Jeff put his hands on the woman's face and gently parted her away from his lips before speaking,

"You're sure there's nothing you want to tell me? I've told you my story, I believe it's time we heard yours." He said softly, his eyes not leaving hers.

She let out a seductive laugh and grabbed the back of his head, pulling him into a forceful kiss. Jeff rolled his eyes as she moved down to lay baby kisses on his neck.

"No," she breathed, "I have nothing to tell you. I told you all I know."

Jeff closed his eyes in irritation for he knew that his master would not be happy. Suddenly he became very aware of a presence that he knew all too well and wished would disappear.

"Alexa," he said, causing her to stop and look up at him, "I'll be back in a moment. I have to go and…ready myself."

Jeff winced at his inability to form a proper lie, but his words seemed to thrill her, for she let out a delighted shriek.

"Alright, but hurry back…" she purred, walking over and lying herself on the small bed on the side of the room.

Jeff nodded slowly and walked to the door, he tried to push his conscience from his mind.

He closed the door quietly behind him and stared out in the cool night air. He paused for a moment and ran his hands through his hair trying to tidy it. Jeff paused for a moment and rested his hand against the door, his fingers tracing over the small gold _5 _that resided on it.

Then he began to walk down the unattractive walkway, knowing his destination. He walked through the deserted lobby and out into the outdoors, his eyes scanning the desolate streets.

"Thank you for staying with 'The Western'!" the cheerful recorded voice said as he let the door swing shut.

Jeff began to walk down the streets. His arms clenched at his sides as if that alone could protect him from what was to come. Suddenly, he turned away from the streetlights and began to walk down a dark alley.

In an instant the voice was back inside his mind, he looked around frantically for any sign of the man in which he wished to find, but he couldn't find a living soul,

"Well done, she is in the room?"

Jeff nodded, not sure exactly where he was supposed to speak to, "She is, but I wouldn't bother with her, she doesn't know anything."

There was silence for a moment and Jeff shivered, turning around the look in the opposite direction, desperate to find the form of the man he knew was hovering around somewhere.

"That is quite disappointing…" the voice said, trailing off dangerously.

"Apparently he doesn't confide in her much, she has a knack of giving away secrets," he said.

"Does she now?" The voice asked and Jeff's eyes widened.

"Sir, I really think you should just let her go. She doesn't know anything about me, or us. What are you going to do to her?"

A menacing chuckle reverberated in his skull, causing Jeff's arms to spring up around his arms.

"That is something I will personally take care of. We have no use for her, and I daresay the world wouldn't even notice her absence."

"Sir, you can't mean you'd kill her!"

Jeff waited for a response in his mind but heard none. He turned around on the spot trying desperately to locate any sign of movement. It was then he realized that he was alone.

Jeff swore angrily under his breath before turning and sprinting out of the alleyway, desperate to get to Alexa before it was too late.

He tore down the street and through the lobby, climbing the stairs as quickly as he possibly could. He was running so fast and he was mentally counting down each door in his mind.

_1_

_2_

_3_

Right before he got to room number 4 he ran right into another person. A female scream caught him off guard as she fell backwards because of his speed and body strength. Jeff panicked and reached out to catch her.

"I'm sorry, I have to…" he was just about to keep running when he noticed who he held.

"Christine?" he asked suddenly.

Christine's eyes opened and she stood up, trying to steady herself and holding a brown envelope in her hand.

"Jeff? I'm so sorry I ran into you! I didn't see you coming. What are you…"

"Christine listen to me," Jeff said suddenly, grabbing her arms with his strong hands, "You have to get out of here now."

He looked up to room 5 and the door seemed to be untouched, his breathing was heavy from his running but his eyes were urgent.

"Just run down to the lobby and stay away from the alleyways. Go directly home, ok?"

"Jeff…" Christine said, a look of fear over her face, "What's going on? Why are you so panicked?"

"Just go alright?" he said, "Promise me you'll go."

Jeff searched her eyes frantically and he numbly nodded, wrapping her arm around his.

He merely nodded before leaving her behind and taking off again to two doors from where they were standing. Jeff was no fool. He knew that once his boss was on a high from a kill there was no telling what he may do, and what vulnerable women he may take advantage of.

Christine watched him go for a moment before taking off down the staircase herself.

Jeff tried to turn the door handle to let him into the room but his heart stopped when he realized it was locked. He shook it violently and began to hammer on the door. No one answered.

"Alexa!" he yelled, hitting the door with his full body weight, "Alexa open this door! Alexa!"

Jeff stopped for a moment breathing heavily. He tried numerous times to break down the door with no luck. Until finally the door slowly creaked open, as if there was no one behind it.

Jeff's heart raced, he swung open the door and looked around the dark room.

"Alexa?" he yelled into the darkness.

Jeff clasped his hands over his ears as an eerie haunting sound coursed through his body, he wasn't able to fully decipher was it was, but it seemed to be controlling his mind. With every moment that passed it grew stronger and slowly began to take him over, bit by bit.

Before he knew it he was on his knees, wincing at the ugly, terrible sound.

"You bastard…" he muttered his eyes clenched shut.

A soft chuckle was heard overtop the sound,

"My dear, heroic Jeff," the voice said playfully, "It appears you are too late…"

"No…" he said.

The laughter continued and didn't stop. It mounted and mounted, becoming more hysterical and loud with every pounding second.

Jeff screamed then, the sound too much for him to handle.

He would surely die from it.


	14. Chapter 14

The games of deception continued.

Christine spent time with Raoul, and began to plan their wedding arrangements. For this she was grateful, for it proved that her fiancé did indeed want to wed her. Raoul was distracted a lot of the time, but also at the same time loving and sweet with her which made Christine feel worse then ever.

For she was addicted.

The drug was not a substance but an art, and it brought her to La Bayou every Monday evening.

It went on for about a month, during the day she would plan the wedding, and put on a happy face. Even face her soon to be mother-in-law for details. But every Monday night she would tell Raoul she was hanging out with a friend and go to listen to Erik play, and for some reason, she felt this as the worst betrayal of all. She did not merely go to listen to Erik she went to converse with him too. She was intrigued by his thoughts and feelings on things, and their mutual passion for music sometimes made the conversations spread hours into the night. Many times they had become the last people sitting in the restaurant, talking only by candlelight before Christine would realize the time and have to come up with yet another excuse of why she was so late.

Lying was a trait that she soon mastered.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're going away? Where?" Christine asked, her face visibly pained by the news she was receiving.

"To Boston, you must believe me Christine. It is not in my power to refuse. I must go. I was not given a choice."

"But, you can't leave! I'll…I don't know what I'll do. I'll miss you so much!" Christine exclaimed, tears welling in her eyes.

Erik considered her for a long moment, his expression unreadable, and Christine fought back the tears threatening to spill in buckets down her cheeks. She had never been one who could easily contain her extreme emotions, especially when she felt strongly about what was happening.

"Erik, I'm sorry that I'm like this. It's just, I…" Christine paused, not wanting to scare the man in front of her, "I will miss hearing you play, and I have not yet heard the work in which you are spending so much time composing."

Erik briskly nodded as if finally he understood, "Christine you were never meant to hear that work. That is for me alone."

"But Erik…" she softly pleaded, "I just…"

Christine choked back a sob and Erik hesitantly put his large hand upon her much smaller one. She froze at the sudden contact and Erik did too, he hurriedly tried to pull his hand away but Christine firmly entwined her fingers with his.

He looked at her then, his eyes full of total shock, and as their eyes locked a strange emotion riffled between the two of them. Something completely foreign to them both, a force that neither of them could control was emerging and neither one knew what they were supposed to do.

"Christine," Erik said softly, "If you are ever in Boston, you must visit me. I…I must go now. I must…"

Christine's heart beat was rapid and her breathing heavy, her eyes flickered from Erik's soft enticing eyes, to his mouth and back again. She had long since grown used to the mask and she did not see it shining forebodingly in the candlelight. For a moment she forgot about everything, her wedding and Raoul and the obligation she had to them. All she knew was this…she could not see Erik leave.

"Erik please stay…" she pleaded.

Erik let his eyes slid shut, and he finally responded to her touch, grabbing her hand too with certainty. "That is something I cannot do." He said, his voice low.

Slowly he stood and slipped a small card out of his pocket lay it on the table before her.

"We will see each other again Christine…I am sure of it."

Christine couldn't respond as he reluctantly let go of her hand and walked to the doorway.

"Goodbye Erik," she whispered, as he pushed the door open half way.

He paused in the doorway but did not turn around. The candlelight flickered across the dark fabric of his strong back, the cool air from outside slowly entwining with the warm, sultry air from the inside. The last thing Christine heard him speak were two simple words, which had never held so much meaning.

"Goodbye Christine."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The days after Christine spent in a daze, she kept the card with his address in her purse at all times, and sometimes reached at it without thinking just to check that it was still there. Erik's presence was something that was now existing with more realism that when he was actually there, and her attachment to him scared her a little.

She did not love him, but found in him a companion in which she desperately needed. Someone that completely understood her and Christine knew he did without any doubt. She chose to ignore the way their eyes would sometimes lock or the way he would catch him looking at her, or she at him, or how he thought about him more then she thought about her own wedding…

But despite all things she loved Raoul too much to let a slight infatuation get in the way. She had just felt that they had somehow began to grow apart as their wedding became closer and closer to being final, which was something she knew was not supposed to happen. But he was having some problems with his work and Christine respected him for the hard work he was putting up with.

"Good morning Chirstine," Raoul said, giving her a small kiss.

" 'Morning Raoul," she replied groggily as she ate her morning cereal.

"What are you up to today?" he asked as he reached for his own bowl and poured some of the 'Vector' which still lay on the counter.

"The cake," Christine said between chews, "I'm going out with your parents to pick the cake."

"Ah," he vocalized, "I'm really sorry I couldn't be there Chris, I just…"

"No, its ok," she replied, "It'll be fine."

When they had finished their cereal and dressed, they were walking out the doorway when Raoul did something he hadn't in a long time. He spontaneously turned around and pulled her to him, giving her a long and deep kiss.

They parted Christine's eyes wide and her breathing deep. Raoul entwined his fingers in her hair,

"A few more weeks Chris," he said affectionately, "I can't wait."

Christine smiled a genuine smile and together, hand and hand, they walked out the door.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Christine was still happy as she walked in the door later that evening. Raoul still wasn't home from his work and Christine wasn't at all surprised. The day hadn't been as torturous as she had originally thought it would be, as she had grown accustomed to her in-laws slight abusive tendencies. She had finally chosen a cake, something that was not as easy as it sounded. She had been baffled at all the choices she had, all the styles and flavors, and the money! It amazed her how much a simple wedding cake cost, but then again, none of the cakes had been that simple.

But in the end she had found one to her liking and everything was running as smoothly as it had been before in a panic she had realized she had overlooked ordering a cake and feared she couldn't do one in time for the wedding.

Christine kicked off her shoes and slumped down on the couch, a bag of chips in her hands. She had long since given up the idea of loosing plenty of weight before her wedding, so she didn't feel at all guilty at indulging just a little, when it came to the junk food.

Finding nothing remotely interesting on, she finally settled on the local news. A pretty, blond anchorman sat at the desk and was talking seriously as if she really cared, something that was strange of a newswoman.

"And in other news, there have been advancements in the case of Jeff Heffes, who was announced missing last month. He was filed as a missing person, by his girlfriend Kimberley when he didn't return home for a week."

Christine was only half listening as she ate more chips out of the bag and stuffed them into her mouth.

"Police announced today that someone came to them earlier in the week and said they saw him at the local restaurant 'La Bayou', talking with a female companion, on the night that he went missing."

A picture appeared on the screen and Christine began to choke on her chips. He was a young man with short brown hair, striking brown eyes, and someone that Christine immediately recognized.

"Sources say he left the restaurant at approximately midnight. There he has mysteriously vanished."

Christine started to visibly shake, remembering him and the warning he had given her that night about a month ago. At that moment Raoul walked in and threw his keys on the counter,

"Hey," he said, and then froze as Christine hastily stood and ran her hands down her sides, her eyes wide and visibly shaken, "Chris are you ok?"

Christine glanced at him for a second and then nodded, "Yeah it's nothing...it's nothing. I'm just going to go to bed...yeah...I just need to sleep."

Before rushing over into the bedroom and shutting the door. Raoul watched her go, utterly perplexed before glancing at the TV, which held a picture of yet another missing person, and switched it off.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: And after a rather long wait here is Chapter 14. I'm really sorry about the delay in chapters, and then chapter 14 mysteriously disappearing. Don't worry, this story is not forgotten and I've been hard at work on it. **

**Thanks for all your reviews and support! **


	15. Chapter 15

What is a choice? A mere few words can determine your fate.

The entire outcome of your life.

Many people do not believe in fate, but how are they to prove it. Not one person on this earth knows the innermost workings of our existence, nor the meaning behind the lives in which we live. There are merely optimists and pessimists. Sure everyone would gladly accept the fact that we all have a purpose in life and are not just blindly roaming the desolate planet, hoping and waiting for the moment that their lives will be meaningful and worthwhile. This moment of truth is never fully realized and therefore we die, in pain, wishing that we had done something more with ourselves.

Not everyone has this morbid outlook on life.

Many people did.

Christine however did not.

Therefore she sat on her bed the morning after watching the disturbing media program detailing the disappearance of the kind stranger who had probably saved her life. What Christine worried about more then anything in the world at that moment was the possibility that he had lost his life in the process.

She couldn't confess what she knew with Raoul. It was a childish thing but if she told him what she had seen she would have to disclose the information that she had been at La Bayou listening to Erik play when she had given him a blantant and unforgivable lie that she was not. This, also quite silly in nature, was something she could not bring herself to do. So all night she had tossed and turned, wide awake, contempalating her choices.

Christine knew the minute that she woke up that she had to go to the police. It was not a question anymore of her silly lie to Raoul. It was a question of Jeff, and what he did for her, and the fact no one knew where he was. As she had lay in bed in the dead of night, listening to Raoul's steady breathing, she had put herself in the place of Kimberly. She imagined how she would feel if she had lost Raoul, if he had somehow altogether disappeared, leaving her forever.

She didn't have to try very hard to instantly feel the unspeakable sadness that went along with that emotion.

So she had to do it, no matter how worthless her information was, she had to try and help.

Christine had never been good with lies. Sure, she had grown quite accustomed to lying about her whereabouts. But that was the extent of it. She had trouble coping with grander lies. Additionally, Christine felt a prep time was needed before she told Raoul where she would be going, or _not _going as it were. She could never even imagine coming up with one on the spot.

Never in a million years.

Christine felt sick as she left the apartment in the morning and walked down to her car. She didn't breathe as the elevator let out a small 'ding' indicating they had arrived in the car park. Jeff's youthful face was fresh in her mind as she drove down the highway.

She couldn't wrap her head around the fact that she could have possibly been the last person to speak to him before he…

Christine refused to think about it.

As the small police station came into view her heart accelerated. Slowly she parked the car and stepped outside into the sunny morning air. She walked forward towards the building like a zombie, she didn't know what she was going to say to them, but she knew she had to. She desperately wanted to make sure Jeff was ok, and nothing terrible had happened to him. She didn't want to think of the fact that such a hope was ridiculous.

Christine paused before she reached the doorway and instead decided to sit on the bench outside of the station to collect her thoughts. She took deep breaths and massaged her forhead with her fingertips. Suddenly a low, quiet voice reached her ears from above her.

Christine raised her head to meet the man's eyes, but found she could not. For his eyes were covered with a baseball cap slanted low over his face. She couldn't make out any of his features, she smiled at him hesitantly.

"Why are you hear at the police station?" he asked her.

Christine didn't reply, her brow furrowed slightly, wondering why on earth he would ask her such a thing.

"I…just have some information that…"

The man however, did not care enough to let her finish her sentence, he knew exactly why she was there.

"I was told," he said, holding out a small letter, "to give you this."

Christine looked at him in complete confusion, her eyes glancing between the man to the letter and back again. She slowly reached out a shaking hand and took the paper from him, she studied it for a moment and when she looked up again the man was gone without a trace.

It baffled Christine, but what confused her more was the letter. She hadn't the slightest idea who would be writing to her. And why they would use such a strange messenger, surely they knew such a courier would more likely scare her away then deliver her letter.

With shaking hands Christine slowly unfolded the piece of paper and looked at the dark pen marks which lay across it.

**_Dear Miss. Christine Davis (soon to be Chagny),_**

**_I am well aware of the fact you know more then you should. I cannot stress this point enough…you must never mention what you know to anyone. Not a single soul. That is why after you finish reading this letter you will fold it up, place it in your purse, walk back to your car, and drive back home, or your fiancée's downtown apartment, whichever that suits your fancy. If these commands are ignored, a disaster beyond your imagination will occur. I am not a great penman, and can never give justice behind the words I write. Therefore I will not spend time making these words pretty or fluent in the slightest. I know about you Miss. Davis, I know where you live, your closest friends, and the fact that you are now set to be married to a Mr. Raoul Chagny. If you do not want harm to come to them you will keep your mouth shut. Many people find too late that prudent silence is wise. Do not speak of what you know, and do not show this letter to another living soul. Remember Miss, there are many ways in which to kill a man. _**

_**I remain, your obedient servant, **_

_**O.G **_

Tears were slowly spilling down Christine's face as she finished the angry and threatening letter. Her body shook violently as she slowly folded the paper through her teary eyes and stuffed it into her purse. As she saw it she had two choices. She could march right into the police station and show them the note and tell them where Jeff had been the last time she saw him and what he had told her about his work. Or she could obey the writer of the note and walk back to her car as if nothing had happened.

Christine knew that she should turn the letter over to the police.

But she was too terrified to do such a thing. The clear threats detailed in the letter were enough to make her walk straight back to the car and sit herself in the drivers seat. The letter wasn't threatening to her, per se, but fear for Raoul's life had someone worked it's way prominently into her mind. She could never take the chance that she or someone she knew could come to harm by the action. She could never build up the courage for something like that.

Christine's shaking hands fumbled with the keys as her eyes scanned frantically over the sunny streets. But she saw no signs of anyone lurking in the shadows that could be the writer of the letter. She merely saw happy people wandering down the street or people preoccupied to driving to wherever they had to be.

Christine never figured how she managed to drive back to her large house, without causing an accident or swerving off the road. Unspeakable and all-consuming fear filled every fibre in her being and she was constantly looking over her shoulder making sure she wasn't being followed.

At long last she returned home and practically sprinted from her driveway into the door. As it slammed closed she pressed her back against the doorframe and closed her eyes. Christine had never imagined something like it could ever happen to her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meg sat in sweatpants on Christine's couch as they both shoveled down popcorn while watching 'Titanic' for a multiple viewing. Raoul was working long into the night again and she had felt guilty that her best friend would be all alone in her house with nothing except her piano to accompany her.

Meg knew of course, how passionate Christine was about music. But it didn't stop her from feeling that it couldn't substitute for good old-fashioned conversation. Meg watched her from out of the corner of her eye, Christine had seemed very tense all night, jumping when the phone rang and constantly looking out the windows as if she expected to see something staring right back at her.

"Christine?" Meg asked softly, "Are you ok?"

Christine's eyes immediately snapped from the large boat sinking into the icy blue ocean to Meg's worried face. She seemed to freeze momentarily before cautiously replying, "I'm fine. Why?"

Meg shrugged, "I don't know, you just don't seem yourself. You're all jumpy, anyway, I was just wondering. If there's anything that you want to talk about…"

Christine quickly shook her head and looked back to the screen, "There's nothing to talk about."

Meg was immediately silenced and merely just looked back to the screen without another word. An awkward silence inevitably ensued, and Meg was fishing desperately for something remotely interesting to say. Finally Christine spoke, her voice hushed and so quiet that Meg questioned for a moment if she had heard anything at all.

"I'm frightened Meg…"

Meg felt her blood run cold in her veins as she spoke those words.

"Why are you frightened Christine?" Meg asked anxiously, Christine looked at her with an expression that greatly worried her friend, so she felt the need to repeat the question, "Christine…why are you frightened?"

Christine opened her mouth to speak.

The phone rang shrilly from in the kitchen.

Christine visibly jumped and then stiffened trying to collect herself, her breathing sporadic and uneven. Meg watched terrified from the couch, wondering what was wrong with her. She had never seen Christine so shaken in a long time. After a moment the phone rang again and Christine slowly stood and walked into the other room. Meg dared not follow her. She strained her ears and hear Christine's shaking voice mutter a soft, "Hello?"

There was silence for a moment before she heard Christine's much steadier voice reply, "I'm fine Raoul, really. How is work?"

A few minutes later Christine walked back into the living room, wiping her palms on her jeans. Meg watched her in silence for a moment before quietly asking her,

"Christine, would you like me to sleepover tonight?"

Christine hurriedly nodded, looking extremely grateful.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The room was dark, and a few men sat in the few chair occupying it. The only light source in the room was from an overhanging lamp which flickered irregularly. They all watched and waited for the enterance of the man they were there to see.

Suddenly a door opened and loud strong footsteps echoed throughout the dimly lit room. The men suddenly straightened desperate to make a good impression.

"Something must be done," The man said as he stood in the shadows, "We have been cleverly deceived. I had not the knowledge of his little affair with the girl. I see this, gentlemen, as a failure on your part. Your lack of tact for telling me what I need to know, when I need to know it has cost us all. Do you not understand the seriousness of this?" he bellowed finally, his voice in an angry timbre that caused all the men to tremble slightly.

"Sir," a balding man said hesitantly, "I am really sorry. I hadn't the slightest idea that the guy was fooling around with her. I swear that if I had known…"

"Do not bother me with proof of your incompetence!" The voice shouted, causing them all to immediately silence, "I wish to leave this God Forsaken place as soon as possible. You will not fail me again. That I am sure of."

"Sir," said another man after a moment of silence, "I have also taken care of what you asked me to. I have sent a letter,"

"A letter?" he asked, his face flashing, "And what, dear sir, did you write in this letter?"

"Just to keep her fucking mouth shut. I think I scared her enough so she never give us away. I'll keep a close eye on her, so if she causes any problems I can get rid of her, though I don't think it will have to come to that."

"Good," he said, obviously pleased, "And pray, did you find out the ladies name."

"Yes sir," he answered, visibly proud of himself, "Some girl named Christine, Christine Davis."

The man in front of them instantly froze, and suddenly exploded, his voice loud and intimidating.

"Do not do anything to disturb her!" he panted and then stared off into space for a moment before nodding to himself, "No, I will keep an eye on her myself."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night Christine lay in bed with her eyes wide open, them darting around the room. A paralyzing fear was coursing through her veins at every minute of everyday. Many times she felt like she was being watched, and didn't know what the hell she was going to do in order to ensure her and her friends safety.

All of a sudden a voice entered her mind. Christine immediately panicked and sat up straight in her bed her eyes darting around the room to find the man who the voice belonged to. She looked over at Meg, expecting her to be looking around for the same thing. Meg however was softly snoring in the place beside her.

The voice continued to sing a soothing melody. It shocked her to find that the voice was familiar, though she couldn't quite place it. She wasn't sure why she knew the voice, but all she knew was that it was slowly coaxing her to lay back down and close her eyes.

She then settled into a deep sleep.

**A/N: Here is Chapter 15. I am well aware that this story strays quite a ways away from the original storyline, so please don't hesitate to leave me a comment. I have to sincerely thank you again for following this story and leaving your kind reviews. They do mean a lot to me. I am currently working on another fan fiction, titled "My Last Breath", it would be awesome if you'd take stop by and check that one out as I am very happy with the direction it's going.**

**Thank you for all your continued support. **


End file.
